Digimon: All Stars
by Ed.mund
Summary: A version of Digimon where all characters from season 1, 3 and 4 together. It is my dedication to the 10 years anniversary of Digimon anime. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's-notes:  
10 years after the release of the Digimon animated series and it is one of the most influential shows of my childhood. This is where all the characters, from every season comes together for 1 big adventure._

_I decided against putting the Digimon Adventure 02 characters in because I wanted to use the season 01 characters, when they were kids. So basically characters come from season 1, 3 and 4_

_Also I needed a way to get the Tamers into the File Island, but I did not want to use dimension rift like the first one, so I decided on something else._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: **It Begins...everywhere**

**

* * *

**

Yagami Taichi was sitting above the entire camp relaxing in a tree away from sight, but what was going to happen would change his life, forever. The other campers were minding their own business while the adults and seniors were off finding food and firewood.

With his eyes closed he felt something land on his face, putting his hand on where it dropped, he felt something cold, and wet. Realizing what it could possibly be, he shot up and looked around, to his amazement, snow was falling everywhere. Not believing what he saw, he immediately slid down the tree to see the other campers at a corner, he then ran towards them and all of them were baffled by the snow. Those included, Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushiro, Takaishi Takeru, Kido Jyou and Tachikawa Mimi.

"What's going on?" Taichi asked as he came to them.

"It started snowing...in case you didn't notice." Yamato told him and pointed to the sky, "and that thing showed up."

Then, the sky started having a bluish glow, sending seven projectiles crashing into the ground. Then a strange glow is emitted around them and they started floating towards the children, Taichi decided to grab the one nearest to him, causing the others to follow. Then a huge split was caused in the sky, causing the seven of them to be unwillingly sucked into the split, before it sealed up, leaving no traces.

* * *

Matsuda Takato was in his bed, sketching the Digimon he hoped to have, he wanted something unique, and something nobody had. Finally settling for a design that he wanted, with that in mind, he placed the notepad on the table and a D-Arc, which he got in the morning when he mysteriously slashed a blue card by a card reader by mistake, this caused a bright light and this thing appeared before him.

Then, he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep without noticing the bright light next to him, same thing happened in the room of the several children around the town and Takato had a strange dream where he was in a world full of Digimon, he had the feeling that he did not want to wake up.

Before he knew what happened, he was missing from his bed.

* * *

Kanbara Takuya sat on the train station, waiting for his train to arrive when he almost dozed off only to be awoken by his phone's vibration. Picking up his phone he saw a text message. It was instructions, really strange ones, instructing him to go to a certain track, which was questionable, he knew that that track was abandoned, but something in his gut told him to go there.

Upon arrival, he saw a strange looking train docked at the station, it had a jaw, and looked...alive. Then he went aboard it where he saw he was the only one on it, looking at his phone, expecting further information, it suddenly shone white and got hot, tossing the phone to the chair in pain, he saw that the phone changed into something else, picking it up, the train door closed behind him and the train zoomed away.

He looked through the window and he saw various other people boarding trains that looked alike and it zoomed off with their passengers.

_

* * *

_

Taichi opened his eyes to see a little round, pinkish thing standing before him, and another boy with what looked like a red dinosaur/reptile. Trying to see if he had a bump on his head, he looked at the pinkish thing again before standing up in shock and looked at the boy.

"What is this thing? Where am I?" he asked as the boy looked at him.

"That's Koromon, a Digimon, and I do not know where we are."

"What's a Digimon?" Taichi asked, he was sceptical on what's going on, but he decided to play along.

"You don't know what a Digimon is? What day and age do you live in?" he asked Taichi as the red dinosaur approached him, "This is Guilmon! He's a Digimon that I created!"

"So...you created these...things?" Taichi asked Koromon jumped to his arms and Taichi caught him.

"No...We hatched from eggs!" Koromon said to him.

"Wait! It talks?" Taichi said in amazement.

"Sure it does! I'm Takato, Matsuda Takato." Takato told him extending his hand.

"Yagami Taichi," Taichi said as he shook Takato's hand, "I'm sure there are more of us here, in my summer camp 6 others were sucked into the same thing that brought me here."

"Well...let's go look for them! I'm sure I'm not the only one from my place that came here." Takato said and pulled out his D-Arc, "This apparently should have something to do with this world."

"That is?" Taichi said as he pulled out the strange device that crashed near him, which he kept in his pocket, it certainly looked different to the one Takato was holding but he could sense their similarity, "It's not a pager nor a cell phone...what is it?"

As the 2 of them walked on with Guilmon following next to them and Taichi holding Koromon, they heard the leaves rustle, and then a figure emerged from it, Guilmon stood in front of Taichi and Takato.

"Stand back, could be trouble." Guilmon said and the duo stood back and Koromon wriggled its way out of Taichi's hands and stood next to Guilmon.

"I can fight too! I want to protect you too!" Koromon declared as he bounced up and down next to Guilmon.

Then, something big appeared before them, it looked like a red beetle with giant sharp pincers. It looked angry and it attacked Guilmon and Koromon with its sharp pincers and violently charged at Taichi and Takato. Before a bright light at Taichi's waist caused Koromon to glow a violent white, then in its place, stood a bright orange dinosaur, standing shorter than Guilmon but it looked tougher than Koromon.

"Take it out!" Guilmon shouted as the duo charged at the fiendish Kuwagamon, spitting fireballs at him before a swipe from Kuwagamon knocked them both off their feet.

Kuwagamon was proving too much for Guilmon and Agumon to handle. Overpowering them, outrunning them, Agumon and Guilmon did not look like they were going to win, until a shot of light came and hit it on the side. Causing Kuwagamon to be shot off a cliff and crashing into the river below.

Then a human like Digimon walked out of the nearby woods and looked at Taichi and Takato, "Are you alright?" he asked as the duo nodded their head, then light engulfed the Digimon and then, it was gone, in its place, a boy, about the same age as them looked at the both of them, "You are the first humans I've seen it this place, do you know anything about this place?"

"No...We're just as clueless as you. I'm Yagami Taichi and this is Matsuda Takato...these are our Digimon, Guilmon and Agumon." Taichi said and extending his hand, yet it was not taken.

"Minamoto Kouji, I was sent here by a train...and I found this thing which allowed me to turn into a Digimon." Kouji said and showed them something that resembled the device that both of them have but it looked different.

"Do you think it is the same thing?" Taichi asked as he took out the device.

"I would say so," Takato said as he did the same and observed it, "But apparently mine has a slot at the side...I wonder what do I have to do with it? Maybe those Digimon cards I have might have some uses."

"I wonder what happened to the others though." Taichi murmured.

* * *

**Chapter 1: End**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's-notes:  
Thanks to Dag 417 for or else the first topic would end in html code (thanks!)

* * *

_

Chapter 2: **Crash course

* * *

**

Sora opened her eyes and saw Yamato talking to a creature that resembles a bird and another creature standing next to him. It looked like a reptile with a blue pelt over it and a horn sticking out of his head. She then staggered to her feet where she approached Yamato.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked and Yamato turned to her.

"I'm not that sure, apparently it is a place called 'File Island' and it is apparently inhabited by these creatures called Digimon." Yamato explained, "But we do not know anything after that."

"And _WE _would be?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the two strange creatures.

"This is Gabumon, my Digimon partner, and Piyomon, apparently your Digimon partner." Yamato said as he looked around, they are in island where there is nothing but snow.

"Listen, the hail stopped and we can move on. Shall we?" Yamato said as he walked away with Sora following next to him.

"Sora, what is it like in your world?" Piyomon asked her with enthusiasm.

"Well...in my world, there is no Digimon, just humans...I wonder why no scientist discovered this world yet?" She said and then turned to Yamato.

"Probably we are in another dimension; maybe that thing that sucked us in made this world." Yamato said as they proceeded with every step, their feet dug deep into the snow, leaving their mark.

"So...where are the others?" Sora asked as they trekked along.

"I don't know, when I woke up I only saw you," Yamato said, "and those two of course, though they were a lot smaller at that time, they fought a big Digimon and turned into those."

"Well...we need to find the others right? I can't imagine Takeru, Mimi and Koushiro in a place like this alone." Sora said and looked at Yamato, who suddenly had real concern in his eyes, "Did I say something?"

"No...Takeru...I mean...my younger brother...I hope someone finds him instead of a vicious Digimon." Yamato said.

"Takeru is your brother? But your last names are different." Sora asked.

"Yeah...our parents are divorced...but I still keep in touch with him." Yamato said walked on.

"What is the meaning of _brothers_?" Piyomon asked Sora after tugging on her jeans.

"It means they share the same parents...that they are related to each other." Sora explained as they walked on but suddenly Yamato came to a halt. He then looked up and saw a human figure approaching them, but it was hard to make out with the mist they then rushed and approached the figure and when it became clear, it was a kid, who was lying in the snow, but there was no Digimon in sight.

"Hey kid?" Yamato tapped on his shoulders, hoping it would wake him up.

"He's not moving...but he is alive..." Sora said as she saw the warm mist coming out of his mouth, "Should we take him with us?"

"Yeah," Yamato said as he picked him up on his back and they continued walking.

Nothing but snow stood in their way and after trekking for an hour, they came across a bizarre sighting, a bus, in the middle of the snow field, without a driver, but the lights are turned on and everything looks normal, but they still walked towards it cautiously.

"By my watch it should be 8pm at Japan...I don't think we can find another place like this if we continue, we should rest up and continue tomorrow." Yamato suggested and Sora, Gabumon and Piyomon agreed.

Yamato entered the bus and looked inside, it was totally empty, not a passenger in sight, he then placed the kid on the seat and walked to the driver's chair, "If this bus works it could be an efficient transport." Yamato said as Gabumon looks on.

"Yamato...do you know how to make this thing move?" Gabumon asked him as Yamato looked around for an ignition key.

"I'm trying to find out...go to that kid Gabumon, keep him warm." Yamato instructed as he looked at the bottom of the bus, only to find out it is missing peddles.

"So...found anything?" Sora asked him as he popped his head up.

"Yeah...this piece of junk will probably not move...it lacks the accelerator and brakes." Yamato said in distraught, "Though we could rest here for the night."

"Alright...you think we should keep watch?" Sora suggested, "According to Piyomon, wild Digimons would attack in the dark."

"I will keep watch," Yamato said and he turned to Sora, "Go get some sleep."

"I can't sleep...I slept long enough just now, I'll keep watch with you." She said and the both of them sat at the extreme front of the bus and shut the doors as it started snowing again, "So...you think we can get through this?" She asked Yamato, who sat back and looked out the window.

"Yeah...we have to," Yamato said, "I need to find Takeru...I only hope he is alright."

Then Sora stood up and took the seat next to him, "I'm sure he is fine, but right now, we need to plan on what we are going to do tomorrow, things like food and water."

"I know...well...when there is ice on the floor I'll bet I can fish something out, and with fish, probably means they have water...but it needs to wait until tomorrow...with the weather this bad, we cannot do anything about it." Yamato said, "What supplies do we have?"

"I have medical stuff in my pouch...what do you have?" Sora asked him.

"Well," Yamato said as he opened his pouch, "A knife, some biscuits and my harmonica. "

After sitting for four hours straight, Yamato was beginning to doze off, but was trying to keep himself awake, and then he felt Sora's head land on his shoulder, looking at his watch, it was nearly 4 in the morning, he then gave in and his eyes shut, going into deep sleep.

* * *

"Um...excuse me?" A voice came as Yamato and Sora woke up to see that the kid had awaken and was trying to get the both of them to wake up, "The Digimon have told me everything...thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome kid..." Yamato said as he stretched and led the others outside out for some fresh air, checking the time, it was 7 in the morning and a beautiful sunrise was in sight, "So...what's your name kid?" Yamato asked the kid as Gabumon and Piyomon trotted out of the bus.

"Himi Tomoki..." He said shyly.

"I'm Ishida Yamato, and this is Takenouchi Sora. Those are our Digimon, Gabumon and Piyomon...we're pleased to meet you Tomoki." Yamato said and Sora gave him a warm smile, "How did you get here?"

"I got shoved on a train by some bullies...I was knocked out and that was all I remember." Tomoki recalled.

"Then...shall we go? It would be nice to get out of the cold." Yamato said as the others agreed, "Just a minute...Sora...isn't that the bus that took us to camp?"

"Yeah...though I don't see...where are you going?" She asked as Yamato approached the side of the bus.

"Earlier I saw Jou left a bag of supplies inside the bus, saying something about _emergency _and _what if a typhoon hits and we're left we nothing to eat_...and," Yamato said as he opened the side of the bus, "here we go! We have some food."

"Why didn't you mention it yesterday?" Piyomon asked him.

"Slipped my mind," Yamato said as he carried the bag and walked on with the rest, "So inside there is some canned food, but some needs to be cooked...unless we find some wood it would be impossible..."

"Well...we still need breakfast...let's just use other food we have." Sora said and she ravaged the bag, taking out cans of Tuna and some biscuits and distributing it evenly among the three of them and the two Digimons.

"Sora, how many of your friends actually came here?" Piyomon asked her as they started eating, "Because you seem surprised to see Tomoki."

"Well...including me and Yamato, there would be 7...but Tomoki isn't one of them..." Sora explained, "I wonder if they are alright?"

"Hopefully..." Yamato said as they walked on, he did not want to imagine anything bad happening.

"So...which part of Japan are you guys from?" Tomoki asked Yamato and Sora.

"Both of us are from Odaiba...I moved from Hikarigaoka." Yamato explained.

"Me too," Sora said.

"So you 2 knew each other for a long time?" Piyomon asked.

"No...I only met her when I was in school...and even then I don't talk to her...much." Yamato said.

"Well...because he is always busy with his band and me with soccer." Sora explained.

"What's band and soccer?" Gabumon asked Yamato.

"It is activities that we do for leisure; don't you have anything that you do for fun?" Yamato asked Gabumon.

"Nope...not as I know of." Gabumon said, "But protecting you has been quite fun."

Sora then grabbed Yamato by his glove and pulled him back from the crowd, "Thanks for letting me use your shoulder last night...I just...you know...miss my home..."

"I know..." Yamato said and then he grabbed her hand as both of them caught up to the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
When it's the holidays and I only have driving lessons to take...so yeah...I can probably upload 1 chapter almost every day :)

* * *

_

Chapter 3: **Burning, blazing, flaming

* * *

**

"Get off me now kid...I'm going to dock," came a roaring voice as Takuya sat up and walked past the open door, "Hey good luck kid...you're going to need it."

"Good luck for what?" Takuya asked the train, "and why am I talking to you? You're a train!"

"Whatever kid..." said the train before it zipped away on rails that apparently that lead to nowhere.

Takuya then looked around, apparently the train travelled past a vast ocean and left him in some forest, looking around, and he could not see anything but a tall mountain in that apparently is quite close to him, so he decided to walk towards the mountain. Then he took out his phone, or what was left of it. In its place was a strange device that had 2 buttons and it doesn't even resemble a phone anymore, though it has been beeping ever since he got close the mountain. Then a crack appeared on the mountain, although it looks more like the mountain is opening up, causing some black gears to fly out and a red idol flew out, something that resembled a man with flames.

The device then glowed white, Takuya then took it out and it acted like a magnet to the idol, bringing it close to the device before disappearing into it. Confused, Takuya pressed a button and it showed up on the screen. Then his had had some sort of weird data stream engulfed his left hand. Then pressing another button the data stream disappeared and Takuya continued his hike towards the mountain when he saw a group of people wandering around, with strange creatures accompanying them. Carefully approaching them, he tapped the shoulder of a scrawny boy with blue hair; apparently he is the oldest among them.

"Excuse me," Takuya said before the boy jumped and startled everyone.

"GOMAMON ATTACK!" he shouted before a little creature that resembled a seal tapped him on his legs.

"It is one of you humans," Gomamon said, "You don't even recognize one of your own."

"My own?" he said before looking at Takuya, "who are you?"

"Kanbara Takuya, I was sent here by a train...that talks..." Takuya said waiting for them to laugh, but when laughter didn't come he looked at them.

"I'm Kido Jyou, this is Tachikawa Mimi and Takaishi Takeru, we were sucked in my something in the air...and we ended up her with these Digimons." Jyou explained.

"What's a Digimon?" Takuya asked, "These things?" He said while he looked at the three strange creatures staying near the trio.

"Yeah...looks like the whole place is only inhabited by Digimons." Takeru said, "And there are no buildings or cars anywhere."

"What I wouldn't do for a spa now." Mimi said dreamily.

"Well...where are you guys going?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know...do you have any ideas?" Jyou asked Takuya, "We've been trying to figure out where to go now."

"I was thinking...if we go up that mountain, we can get a bird's eye view of the place we're in and plan our next move." Takuya suggested.

"Good idea...I guess we'll be going together...maybe we might meet other humans." Jyou suggested as now, with Takuya, they walked towards the mountain.

"Infinity mountain has quite some strong Digimons...we need someone who can fend them off." Patamon said.

"Do you think this might help?" Takuya said and he pulled out the device from his pocket, then the 3 Digimons looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You have the D-Scanner! It allows you to transform into a Digimon!" Palmon said happily, "And a really strong ones too...but you will need the spirits to transform."

"I got one of those idol things if you consider that a spirit." Takuya said and clicked the button and the data stream appeared at his hand again.

"All you need to do now is swipe your hand on that D-Scanner's top and you will transform into a Digimon...theoretically," Gomamon said, "Though it will use up your energy...so I wouldn't suggest doing it now."

"Interesting...so shall we go?" Takuya suggested and took the lead with the other 3 following behind, "I wonder how many other humans are there? I'm sure we're not the only ones."

"Well...we were sucked in with the other campers...including my brother." Takeru said with his voice suddenly changing.

"I'm sure Yamato is alright, he can handle himself." Jyou suggested as they approached the towering mountain figure.

"Infinity Mountain, no Digimon ever dreamed of going towards it...it is said to be the middle of File Island..." Gomamon said.

"We're on an island?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah...File Island is where you find many Digimons...although it is said there are other islands around." Palmon explained to the confused children.

"So what you are saying is there are other places like this?" Mimi asked.

"We have never seen them, but it was stories that we hear." Patamon said.

"You think we will see these other islands when we reach the top?" Jyou asked as they reached the foot of the mountain.

"There's only one way to find out right?" Takuya said as he started to go up the mountain.

"Be careful! We don't know what we are going to encounter!" Jyou rationally shouted.

"Oh ease up, I can turn into some all powerful Digimon and you guys have Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon to protect you." Takuya said.

"I'm just saying we should be careful when going up this, one wrong move and we could slip off the mountain." Jyou said, "We should move with proper planning."

"I suppose...alright...we will take it step by step." Takuya said as he help Takeru up the mountain and started walking along side him.

* * *

"So Takeru...you said your brother was with you when you got sucked into here." Takuya asked as Takeru and Patamon were next to him and Takeru smiled.

"Yeah...he is the best." Takeru said, obviously proud of his brother, "He always looks out for me."

"Well...I have a younger brother too; I always think I must look out for him." Takuya said.

"Takeru! Something is coming!" Patamon said and out of the curb of the mountain, came a humanoid looking Digimon; it has green skin and carries a bone club, "Orgemon!"

"Is he a good Digimon?" Takeru asked.

"No...He is pure evil!"

"Alright! Time for me to put this to work!" Takuya said as he took the D-Scanner out and swiped the data stream through it, causing him to shine a brilliant white, then in his place a man-looking Digimon, with long flame like hair.

"Ah! Agnimon!" Gomamon said, "That is the Digimon created by the human spirit of fire!"

"The power is surging through me!" Agnimon said, even though he still has Takuya's mind, "I'm going in!"

Then Agnimon charged at Orgemon, and Orgemon swiped him with his Bone Club which sent him crashing to the wall. Though it was painful, Agnimon pounced on Orgemon, using the wall as a spring. That gave him the upper hand as Orgemon was incapacitated, or so he thought. Orgemon twisted his body and now is above Agnimon. Then Takuya immediately knew what to do, he focused hard and flames started bursting out of his gauntlets, fending Orgemon away before he charged with a blazing punch that caused Orgemon to fall off the cliff and into the abyss.

Then Agnimon was gone and in his place, Takuya stood.

"Wow...that was intense..." Takuya said while trying to maintain his balance and a smile of confidence, "I don't think I can do that again for awhile!"

"That was awesome!" Takeru said as he approached Takuya and helped him maintain his balance, "Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah I guess I will." Takuya said and sat on the dirt and Takeru and Patamon sat next to him.

"Mimi and Jyou went ahead to get a view of this place and..." Takeru started but Jyou's voice cuts him off.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Jyou yelled, "We're on an island with snow on one side, forest on another, desert on another, what's going on?"

Takuya and Takeru approached them and they saw Jyou kneeling down and looking around, even though their reaction was not as strong as Jyou's, they could not believe their eyes either, it was an amazing sight, but it was at the same time, quite eerie.

"This is how File Island is...you don't know anything about it?" came a voice from behind them and they saw a boy with a Digimon standing there, he had dark blue hair and his Digimon resembled a rabbit.

"Wait...who are you?" Takuya asked him, "and where were you when Orgemon attacked?"

"Name's Lee Jenrya...and I followed you up the mountain; I wanted to see if you are friends or foes." He said.

While the introductions were brief, Lee showed that he knew quite some things about Digimon; apparently where he came from Digimon was a game, although he was quite confused about him being here too.

"Well...we could use another ally...why not you come with us?" Takuya suggested before standing up and setting odd.

"Alright...but don't you think we need to plan where we are to go next first?" Lee suggested.

"Yeah...don't go rushing into these." Jyou said sharply.

"Alright...why don't you two plan where we are going?" Takuya said to Lee and Jyou and then sat down and took a breather.

* * *

"Well...I would say we need to find out more about this island, in my games, I would suggest we try and find other people...maybe they might know something." Jenrya suggested.

"I agree...maybe we can find the other campers that came here with us." Jou said.

"Alright, so maybe we should move to somewhere less imposing, after all we have a kid and girl with us so the desert and snowfield is definitely out of the question...maybe that oddly shaped town that looks like blocks.

"Yeah, alright...let's go." Jyou said and got up and then he and Lee led the way.

Unknown to them, the mountain was actually moving and it opened and shot more black gears into the sky, an ominous sign of things to come.

* * *

**Chapter 3: End**


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon: All stars  


* * *

_Author's notes:  
The final group is up...this one is probably my favourite behind Yamato, Sora and Tomoki =]

* * *

_

Chapter 4: **Knowledge and Instinct

* * *

**

"Koushiro, what are you doing?" Asked Tentomon as he observed his human partner take out his laptop and tried to power it up.

"Trying to start up my computer...which is funny, before I left I was certain that batteries are fully charged." Koushiro said before turning to the back of his laptop and examined it to see if there was any damage, "Nothing..." he muttered before stowing it back into his bag.

"Didn't you say that some friends supposing came with you?" Tentomon said, "Shouldn't we be finding them?"

"I agree," Koushiro said before standing up and proceeding.

Walking past a dense jungle was not Koushiro's idea of summer camp, but he was finding it strangely exciting. Then suddenly Tentomon stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"What is it?" Koushiro asked him.

"I smell...NUMEMON!" Tentomon exclaimed, "And they are coming here fast!"

"Numemon? What's that?" Koushiro asked.

"You don't want to know...RUN!" Tentomon said and fled in another direction, "Hurry!"

"Are they strong?" Koushiro asked as he started running.

"No...They're really weak..." Tentomon said as they continued running.

"Then why don't YOU fight them?" Koushiro asked.

"You'll find out."

Just then, they heard a scream that caused both of them to stop and turn around to see who it was and out of the woods came a girl and she ran past them before both of them continued to run and caught up with her. Then Koushiro looked past his shoulder and saw some slug looking Digimons running towards them, throwing what looks like...poop.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Koushiro shouted as he started to freak out.

"Yes...that is why we should run!" Tentomon said, "Miss, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know! I want to go home now!" she yelled as Tentomon changed direction and ran towards the sunlit area.

"Follow me!" Tentomon called and the two changed direction and fled there before realizing that the Numemon are not chasing them anymore. Then Koushiro sat on the floor and looked at the girl that they met.

"Who are you?" He asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Orimoto Izumi," she said through huffs and puffs, "and I don't know what I am doing here...an text message came to me, I board a train and when it let me off I was chased by those slug things."

"My name is Koushiro, and this is Tentomon." Koushiro said and pointed to Tentomon who looked around, trying to see where they are.

"Koushiro, this is not good, we're in Freezeland, there quite some aggressive Digimons here." Tentomon said.

"Aggressive? Maybe we should avoid that place all together." Koushiro said, and then the device in his pocket started to beep, causing Koushiro to take out the device.

"What is that thing?" Izumi asked Koushiro as he took out the device and viewed it, "Looks like a pager...and who uses those anymore?"

"It's not a pager...it was something that fell out of the sky, I presume it was what caused me and some campers to get to this place." Koushiro said before looking towards the falling snow, "We're not going there, way too dangerous."

"I agree...but shouldn't we check with that village if any humans passed by?" Izumi said and pointed at a small village with several huts.

"Alright...but we shouldn't wander too deep...I would say that village is as far as we go." Koushiro said and they started approaching the village where there were strangely things that look like it came from the human world.

"Excuse me?" Koushiro asked as he walked into a store with a Digimon behind the desk, "I was wondering if..."

"Another one eh?" the Digimon turned and faced them, "I suppose you want to find your species...well they are at the back."

"At the back?" Koushiro said before thanking the Digimon and walked to the back of the store behind some binds only to see two unfamiliar faces, "Excuse me?"

"Oh god...another human...thank goodness you're here!" The guy said as Koushiro looked at him, "I've been stuck here ever since a freaky train let me off!"

"Wait a minute, slow down...who are you?" Koushiro asked as he looked at the duo with a Digimon pacing back and fourth behind them.

"Sorry, I'm Shibayama Junpei, this is Makino Ruki and this is Renamon, I met them here and we've been stuck here, not knowing what to do." Junpei explained.

"You do not know what to do; I know what I am doing next..." Ruki said and stood up.

"Wait...don't you need allies?" Koushiro said, "This is an unknown world."

"I have the only ally I ever need." Ruki said, "Renamon, let's go."

"Wait! Don't you see? What if Renamon gets defeated? You won't have any backup." Koushiro shot, quite uncharacteristically.

"If you want to tag along I am not stopping you, but I won't bother about this posse either." Ruki said and walked out and the rest followed, thanking the Digimon at the counter and left the shop.

"While there is civilization, should we ask for directions?" Koushiro asked Ruki.

"You're right...we need to know how to get to...where ever we're going." Izumi said before Ruki glared at them.

"Fine...ask for your directions..." Ruki said before she leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

* * *

"So...which is the most noticeable spot in this place?" Koushiro asked a local Yukidarumon who runs an inventory store.

"Infinity Mountain is the most noticeable, we can even see it from here...but the Digimons are terribly dangerous there...I won't advise against it." Yukidarumon said.

"Terribly dangerous...is there another noticeable spot that most Digimons would know of?" Junpei asked so as to find another alternate road.

"Well...there is a city not far off Infinity Mountain; it is called File City where it is quite peaceful there and quite popular among the Digimons." Yukidarumon said, "Though the exact location of File City is not known so you may need to keep to the mountain and just go around it and you will find it."

"Well...looks like we're going to File City..." Koushiro said, loud enough for Ruki to hear before they said their thanks and left after walking out of the store.

"Wait! Take these..." Yukidarumon said and handed Koushiro some rations, "These should last you long enough to get to File City."

"Thank you...but we can't pay for this." Koushiro said.

"That's alright...good luck for your trip." Yukidarumon said and when they left he muttered to himself, "The chosen children are here..."

* * *

As the four of them walked on, Renamon tagged back while Tentomon floated around.

"Why is it that you guys get partner Digimons while we don't get squat?" Junpei moaned loudly, "I mean...don't you find it unfair? Maybe our partner Digimons are not going to show up...maybe..."

"Quit your whining!" Ruki snapped, irritated.

"Don't you think it is unfair Izumi?" Junpei asked her as she admired the surrounding.

"I don't think so..." Izumi said softly before they heard something aggressive approaching. Leaves rustling caused them to go on high alert.

"Renamon! Prepare to attack!" Ruki commanded as Renamon jumped to a nearby tree and anticipated.

"Tentomon, back her up." Koushiro said and looked at Izumi and Junpei, "you two, take cover."

With a nod of agreement, Junpei led Izumi away into some bushes nearby. Then something big emerged, looking like a giant dragon with red wings and long sleek body, then it started charging at them before Renamon jumped out of the way and Tentomon flew out of the way.

"Its wings...its wings are probably its weak points...being without legs, it probably won't be able to attack if we cripple its wings..." Koushiro thought out, "Tentomon! Attack the wings! It's the weak points!"

Tentomon then blasted some electricity at the wings of the enemy but it did not do much damage, as his attacks are probably too weak.

"Airdramon has stronger armour than I thought! Koushiro what do I do?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know! Let me think!" Koushiro shouted and shut his eyes.

As Koushiro thought, the Digivice in his pocket glowed and Tentomon started glowing and then a beam was shot from the Digivice onto Tentomon, this caused Tentomon to disappear and was replaced by an aggressive looking Digimon, Kabuterimon.

"It...Evolved?" Ruki muttered, almost speechless, "I couldn't make Renamon evolve and he made it without any experience?"

Kabuterimon kept up with Airdramon with ease and was swiping away but Airdramon's body shape allowed it to turn out of the way from the repeated slashed. Renamon then jumped on Airdramon's head and covered the eyes of Airdramon, causing it to spin out of control before it halted, struggling in an isolated spot, then Kabuterimon charged up a ball of electricity.

"Renamon! Out of the way now!" Kabuterimon shouted and Renamon jumped off and Kabuterimon released the blast, it hit Airdramon and it caused a black gear to burst out of the back of Airdramon and sending it spiralling downwards towards the ground, Kabuterimon then sped down and caught Airdramon with his hands and Renamon landed on the back of his head and Kabuterimon landed on the ground before turning back into Tentomon.

"That was awesome!" Junpei said and approached them when Airdramon opened its eyes and flapped its wings to float back up, "It's still alive!"

"I'm sorry for my behaviour...I don't know what came over me." Airdramon said, and it lacked the insanity in his eyes like when he attacked, "All I remember was a certain black gear flying towards me...then...it went dark..."

"I see...could those black gears be the source of the Digimon aggression?" Koushiro asked.

"It could be the possibility...but what is creating these black gears?" Ruki mentioned before looking at Koushiro, "You're the brains...can't you think of what might have caused these?"

"I haven't seen anything like this before...how was I to know?"

"Regardless," Airdramon said, "I feel bad for attacking you; can I be of assistance for anything at all?"

"We need to get to File City, can you lead us there?" Junpei asked before Airdramon nodded.

"I know where it is...I can escort you."

"Thank you." They replied before they marched on, following Airdramon, not knowing what they are going to expect, but they knew they would take each challenge on.

* * *

**Chapter 4: end**


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
I am going to replace Gennai with someone else...will be revealed later on

* * *

_

Chapter 5: **Maximum courage

* * *

**

"Taichi, what are you doing?" Takato asked as Taichi climbed up a big tree.

"I want to get a clear view of this place and this is the tallest tree I can find." Taichi said before he looked at Kouji, who was leaning on tree Taichi was climbing.

"I agree...we have to know where to go next." Kouji said and looked at Taichi, "Preferably somewhere noticeable, we might meet other humans."

"Understood," Taichi said before taking out his pocket telescope and started looking around, "I see...snow...water...and behind us...the desert...and there is...if I am seeing this rightly...phone booths on the beach..."

"Think they would work?" Takato asked Kouji who gave a shrug.

"Why not we go and find out?" Agumon suggested and Taichi popped down from the tree and agreed.

"We might be able to call home. Though it would be nice to know what happened to the other campers." Taichi said and led the way towards the beach.

"Well, if they have Digimons like us I don't think you should worry," Agumon said with pride.

"Yeah...guess you're right." Taichi said and they walked pass some trees and after a few seconds of silence, Taichi felt restless and turned to Kouji, "So...what's that Digimon you turned into called?"

"Wolfmon...I got the Human Spirit of Light from a tunnel." Kouji explained.

"Spirit of Light?" Taichi asked, "What's that?"

"It allows me to turn into Wolfmon." Kouji said it, pretty much short and sweet, "How it works I don't know."

"Hmm...So Taichi, where are you from?" Takato asked.

"I'm from Odaiba, though I went for summer camp...and ended up here." Taichi said before looking at both of them, "What have you guys been doing?"

"It is only the first day of summer...I was at home...then here I am." Takato said.

"I was...never mind." Kouji said and quickened his pace and walked off before any other questions could be asked, "We must hurry...I smell seawater."

"What's his deal?" Taichi asked Takato as they walked on and Takato smiled and shrug.

* * *

Arriving at the beach, the made a run for the phones and Taichi inserted a coin to see if it works. Pressing the phone number of his home, he heard it ring. Nodding to the others, he heard a voice through the earpiece.

"You're order has been confirmed, please wait while we confirm your location, thank you."

"Huh...what the heck is this?" Taichi questioned and looked at Takato and Kouji, who shook their heads, and then he walked to a strange rock formation and sat down, "This is ridiculous! Why would there be phones if they don't work!?"

"I find it strange that these phone booths are even there." Takato said and looked at both of them, "They strangely have generic responses, and maybe it is not some mere coincidence?"

"Maybe...but we don't know for sure," Kouji said.

"This is frustrating." Taichi moaned and picked up a sizable rock and threw it into the ocean, immediately they felt the ground shake, "This is not good."

Then a shellfish like Digimon appeared out of the water and thrashed past the phone booths, causing the trio to dive out of the way and Agumon and Guilmon took the frontlines and started blasting the enemy with flames before Agumon looked at them.

"Shellmon is a Champion level Digimon; they are not going to be easy to beat." Agumon told Kouji and Kouji nodded. Taking out the D-Scanner, he swiped his hand and turned into Wolfmon and joined the battle.

Shellmon made short work of Agumon and Guilmon before Wolfmon tackled it, only to be pushed back by a jet stream of water, causing him to crash into the wall beside Taichi and Takato. Then Shellmon dragged itself towards Agumon and Guilmon and pressed them down with his massive hands, this caused Taichi to retaliate. Grabbing a pole from the destroyed phone booth and stabbed it at Shellmon, who apparently seemed annoyed, but not hurt by it. Using its long hair and grabbed Taichi off the ground, this caused his Digivice to glow and caused Agumon to glow.

Wolfmon then jumped out to Shellmon and with his sword, he sliced the strand of hair that was holding Taichi and he grabbed him by the arm and placed Taichi on the floor, next to Takato, then Agumon appeared a lot bigger, causing Shellmon to topple on its back and freeing Guilmon.

"Agumon evolved into Greymon!" Takato told Taichi.

"Alright! Now show Shellmon whose boss!" Taichi shouted at Greymon, who picked up Shellmon with ease and threw it towards the sea, then with a big ball of fire, Shellmon was sent even further and crashed into the water, and it is not looking like returning any time soon.

Then Greymon was gone, and replaced by Agumon, who looked at Taichi, "Hungry...evolving uses up loads of energy."

"Right. Let's find some food." Taichi said and looked at the other two, who gave a reassuring nod and they all left together into the woods.

* * *

Yamato came back to his group having scouted ahead and returned to the cave where they were staying at.

"There is a lake ahead; we can make it before sundown if we go now," Yamato said and looked at Tomoki with a smile, "and we can go fishing if we hurry."

This lit up the boy's face and he stood up and ran to the exit of the cave, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You have a way with Children." Sora told Yamato as she left with him.

"Takeru loves fishing; it is probably something kids love." Yamato told Sora and looked at Piyomon and Gabumon, "Why so quiet?"

"We were wondering what it would feel like to have children...because Digimon will be reborn as a Digitama." Gabumon told Yamato who looked at Gabumon with a puzzled look, "How do you have Children anyways?"

"Well...first you need a man and a woman and they need to...uh..." Yamato said and he thought about it awhile before looking at Gabumon, "I'll explain it to you next time."

"Why don't you and Yamato have children Sora?" Piyomon told Sora innocently.

"What?!" Yamato and Sora shouted simultaneously, their face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah! I'm sure you will have wonderful children." Gabumon said with a smile.

"It's not that simple!" Yamato said and looked at Sora, and they had an awkward and silent look at each other, "There are...many things that need to be done!"

"Well then do it!" Piyomon said and Gabumon agreed.

"I'm too young to have a kid!" Sora said and looked at Yamato, "Say something to stop them from asking these awkward questions!"

"Uh...guys...stop? I'll explain to you next time." Yamato told the Digimon duo who started to giggle at their red faces and stopped asking questions.

Walking off with Tomoki skipping quickly in front, Yamato and Gabumon turned to see something charging their way, Gabumon then turned to Sora, Piyomon and Tomoki, "Run now!" he said and Yamato held Tomoki's hand and ran and made sure Sora was running behind them before speeding off.

"Gabumon, what is it?" Yamato asked him as they moved as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Hyogamon! It is an aggressive Digimon who attacks others for no reason!" Gabumon explained and he quickly scanned the land ahead, "There is a cave up ahead, just after that hill, I can smell the cave air."

"Right, lets hide there!" Yamato said before he heard a thud in the snow. He turned around to see that Sora have fallen over and he looked at Gabumon, "Take Tomoki there and don't let him out of your sight!" Gabumon gave an assuring nod before grabbing Tomoki's hand and running off before Yamato turned around and rushed towards Sora.

"Sora! What happened?" he asked as he went to her side.

"She fell; I think her leg is hurt." Piyomon told him before he looked back, and Hyogamon was approaching and it looked angry.

"I'll carry her, hurry!" Yamato said and he lifted Sora with a Fireman's carry and sped towards the cave. Sora then looked at him and smiled before looking at the Hyogamon who was snarling and shouting.

"Wait up! I wish to destroy you!" Hyogamon called out before Sora looked at Yamato.

"HURRY!" She called out before Yamato used the slope to slide down and then he dashed into cave and Piyomon blasted the ice above and it became an instant barricade. Yamato then placed Sora down and Tomoki approached them with a torch with a blue flame at the end with Gabumon behind him.

"What do we do now?" Tomoki asked them as Yamato rolled up Sora's jeans to check her ankle, which looked badly swollen.

"We won't be able to make up ground if her condition is this bad, we need to walk slowly then." Yamato said before Sora stood up.

"Don't worry about me, see? I can walk fine." She said and took a step before falling over and Yamato caught her.

Then the barricade of ice was starting to crack before they saw the face of Hyogamon from the back and Hyogamon taunted them, "Knock! Knock!" he said with a twisted smile.

"This isn't right; Hyogamon would normally flee when he cannot get his target!" Gabumon said and then shot a long stream of blue flame at Hyogamon, causing him to back off, "I'll take him on!"

Gabumon had the size disadvantage, as he was quickly smacked off by Hyogamon to a corner although it resiliently stood up and charged at Hyogamon again only to be knocked over. He then put Sora down and she looked at him, concerned.

"Where are you going?" She told him.

"Gabumon is my friend...and Piyomon needs to protect you...I must help him." Yamato said and then he ran out of the cave.

Yamato then took a snowball and flung it at Hyogamon to get its attention, then Hyogamon charged at Yamato instead and Gabumon saw that he was in trouble because Yamato was protecting him. Then Yamato's Digivice shone and Gabumon evolved into the wolf-like Garurumon. It then tackled Hyogamon and continued with Hyogamon on his head until he suddenly stopped and sent Hyogamon crashing into the snow, then with a quick blast of even bigger blue flame, he sent Hyogamon backwards and then he fled the scene leaving Garurumon to transform back into Gabumon.

"That was amazing!" Yamato told Gabumon as they walked back into the cave, "I think we might need to camp here for the night though...sun is dropping."

"You're right...but evolving...that was an amazing experience." Gabumon told him when then entered.

"How did that happen though?"

"I don't know...I knew I had to protect you and that was it..." Gabumon said, trying to find words to explain the evolution.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yamato said as he walked to her before helping her stand up.

"Yeah..." She said quietly before suddenly hugging him, "Thank you."

Yamato was suddenly speechless, and then he realized that he did not need to say anything, he just hugged her back and the Digimons sat down next to Tomoki who, in exhaustion, have fallen asleep, leaving Yamato and Sora alone.

* * *

**Chapter 5: End**


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's notes:  
I decided that the traits for the first season characters will remain although some, I might use the English dubs trait, example, Jyou will have the crest of Reliability instead of Sincerity (Japanese) and Mimi will have Sincerity instead of Purity etc.

* * *

_

Chapter 6: **Reliability...or liability?

* * *

**

Jyou was not having the best of days, besides meeting someone that could protect the group; he hit an all time low when he knows that he is missing four people from his camp group. He and Lee discussed that they should go towards a town made of toys, appropriately named Toy Town.

"So you are a human and a Digimon?" Terriermon said to Takuya who was walking ahead of everyone, "How did that happen? Why can you evolve?"

"Terriermon, stop asking these questions," Lee said, annoyed, "I'm sure he doesn't know it very well either right?"

Terriermon looked apologetic but didn't say anything; he instead hopped on Lee's head and stayed there. Gomamon say that and he looked at Jyou, "Hey, can I stay on your head like Terriermon?" he asked cheekily.

"What? No! You weigh more than what Terriermon weighs!" Jyou said before looking downwards to see a Digimon flying around, he then turned to Gomamon, "What the heck is that thing?"

"That's Airdramon, we better not cross path with him, sure he is gentle and all, but you don't want to piss him off." Gomamon said, "Looks like he is moving towards the mountain...maybe he's hungry."

"Maybe he found some of our friends to eat?" Mimi said innocently with a smile, though Jyou did not take it as a joke, instead gave her a glare and walked off silently, murmuring to himself.

"Jyou...what's wrong?" Gomamon asked him while tapping on his leg.

"I...I am the oldest of the camp group...that makes me responsible for what might happen to them...and if something happens to one of them...how am I going to explain it?"

"You're too tense...lighten up!" Gomamon said whilst smiling.

"You're too easy going...responsibility plays a big role in surviving this!" Jyou told Gomamon, in desperation to make him see that his way is right.

"With me along you'll survive this place no problem." Gomamon said proudly.

"I wish I could believe that..." Jyou muttered before continue walking in silcence.

Barely avoiding Airdramon's sight, they snuck past the forest and edging closer to Toy Town, they saw something coming their way, something really big.

"It's a...giant stuffed bear? " Takuya asked as it approached them, looking seemingly harmless.

"That's Monzaemon; he is a really good Digimon that protects Toy Town!" Palmon said.

"Welcome to Toy Town...please, enjoy your stay!" He said but then, he immediately fired breams from his eyes that caused the floor to erupt and causing the others to start running off.

"So why is he attacking us?!" Takuya asked Palmon.

"I don't know! You're the most powerful among us! Fight him!" Palmon shouted back.

"Oh right." Takuya said in realization before taking out the D-Scanner it lit up and as Agnimon, he jammed his feet to the ground, with flames erupting from it, made a quick turn and charged at Monzaemon which sent him flying backwards and crashing to the ground, "Find cover, I'll handle..." Takuya said before the flames around him extinguish and he was no long Agnimon, instead he faced the towering figure of Monzaemon.

"Don't be afraid to play!" Monzaemon said and then he shot blue hearts from his body which was heading straight for Takuya and immediately he was inside the heart and leaving Jyou, Mimi, Takeru and Lee to fend for themselves.

"This is not good! Gomamon you said we could rely on you! DO SOMETHING!" Jyou said to Gomamon before Gomamon looked at him.

"But Monzaemon is a perfect level Digimon! He is too powerful!" Gomamon said, almost panicky.

"Well..." Jyou said and gulped, "If we can't rely on you, then they must rely on me." And instantly, Jyou ran towards Monzaemon and threw a rock at him, "HERE! Just try and get me!"

Monzaemon immediately turned his attention to Jyou who ran in another direction before seeing that Gomamon followed him.

"What are you doing? I thought you said he was too powerful?" Jyou told Gomamon.

"I said he was too powerful, I didn't say I wasn't going to do anything about it." Gomamon said smugly, but just as he said that, Monzaemon shot out more hearts and Jyou seeing that one of them was going to hit Gomamon, picked up his Digimon partner and threw him at the side, leaving that heart to incapacitate him.

"JYOU!" Gomamon shouted and then ran towards him, seeing Jyou's Digivice glow, he closed his eyes and focused, before turning into the large Ikkakumon which started firing its horn at Monzaemon, this caused the hearts to burst and Jyou and Takuya landed on the back of Ikkakumon and slid off.

"Gomamon? You saved me." Jyou told Ikkakumon.

"With me along...you'll survive this place, no problem..." Ikkakumon told Jyou who smiled back.

"If we're going to defeat Monzaemon, we'll do it together." Jyou said and stood by Ikkakumon while Mimi and Lee helped Takuya away.

Then Ikkakumon fired more shots at Monzaemon but the horns flew at an extremely high altitude, which caused Jyou to look at him at a raised eyebrow.

"Is your aim really that bad?" he asked Ikkakumon.

"Just look..." Ikkakumon said and then the horns open up to reveal little missiles, causing them to explode above Monzaemon and send him crashing to the ground, then a small black gear came out of his chest and exploded in the sky.

Monzaemon then explained that a black gear came from nowhere and he had the sudden urge to imprison people and make them become the toy for the toys in Toy Town. He then apologized for the sudden attack.

"Is there anything at all that I can do for you?" Monzaemon asked.

"We need to go to a place that most Digimons know of, can you direct us?" Lee said and pointed to Infinity Mountain, "And we have already gone there."

"Well, there is a place called File City, most Digimons would know that place as it is the safest place on File Island." Monzaemon explained, "I have to stay here and protect the toys, but I can get one of my friends to take you there."

"Oh thank you Monzaemon!" Mimi said happily before a Digimon appeared that looked like it was made of those block toys that Takeru plays with.

"I am Toy Agumon and I'll be your guide to File City." Toy Agumon told them, "Though I will probably need cover to get there safely."

"Alright! We'll go to File City and hopefully meet up with your brother there." Takuya told Takeru who nodded with enthusiasm, and so after saying goodbye to Monzaemon, they were on their way.

* * *

"Airdramon, I was wondering since File City is safe, why doesn't all the Digimons live there?" Koushiro asked Airdramon who was flying with everybody sitting on his back.

"Some Digimons, although they are good, would not stay at File City because they love their natural habitat," Airdramon explained, "like me, I prefer to stay at the mountains compared to File City."

"I understand, but don't you wish you were at a place of safety instead of fighting all the time?" Izumi asked.

"I never gave it a thought." Airdramon said before a small city come into sight, "We're near; I would suggest that you go visit Jijimon first, he is the leader of File City and one of the wisest Digimon in the land."

As Airdramon let them off in the middle of File City a bunch of Digimons came out of buildings and then a Digimon that resembles an old man walked out the house and approached them and looked at Airdramon.

"Are you considering joining File City?" Jijimon asked Airdramon, "We could use a protector from the skies."

"I'm sorry but no, I prefer my own nest on the mountain...but if you need me you can always call," Airdramon told Jijimon, "I am here to deliver these children."

"Of course...the chosen children...somehow I'd expected...more of you." Jijimon said while he looked at the four.

"I suspect there are more of us, because I think my camp group came with me," Koushiro said, "I suspect this has something to do with this, it helped Tentomon evolve." He said and took out the Digivice and Jijimon nodded.

"I know...those are the holy devices, the Digivice." Jijimon said and he paced back and forth, "It is said to be the light in the darkest moments of the Digital World. But with the Digivice your Digimons can only evolve to a certain level; you will need the crests to allow them to achieve even greater power...something you must have if you are going to save this world."

"We have something different though..." Izumi and Junpei said and they took out from their pockets the D-Scanner.

"Ah...those are the D-Scanners...I have something to show you." Jijimon said and he led Izumi and Junpei into his home where there were three idols on the desk, "These are the human spirits which I would suspect belong to the D-Scanner."

The D-Scanner then lit up and an idol was sucked into Izumi and Jumpei's D-Scanner and it flashed on the screen before the screen became black again.

"What just happened?" Junpei asked Jijimon as they walked out of his house.

"The spirits of evolution is a...well...spirit left by the ancient ten Digimons when they sealed Lucemon, I would suspect there is more of them in the world although these are all I can find in File Island." Jijimon explained, before walking to Ruki, "I know you have the D-Arc and you can help yourself to the cards in the store."

"I have all the cards I need." Ruki said uninterestedly.

"I sense that you wish for your Digimon to fight to get stronger," Jijimon said and he turned his head to Renamon, "but it is not the way...you need to treat your Digimon like a friend...not an ally in battle."

Ruki kept quiet, Jijimon could see she was putting some thought into his words and left her alone and returned to the others, where Junpei and Izumi were showing Koushiro and Tentomon the D-Scanner with the spirits.

"Koushiro, this belongs to you," Jijimon said and gave Koushiro a tag, which he slung around his neck, "That is the tag which is needed to hold the crest, although Devimon scattered the crest, I was able to get the tags from his underwater lair."

"Well...we still have to wait for the others to find their way here before we make out next move." Koushiro said and looked at Airdramon.

"Say no more, I will scout around for your friends, it is the least I can do." He said before flying off, "I'll lead them here when I find them."

"Head for Freezeland, it is the place with least Digimons that would considerately lead the chosen children to File City...mainly because they won't leave the place."

"I know what to do..." Airdramon said before blitzing off.

"So...Jijimon, what should we do?" Koushiro asked as he knew there is something they can do while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Well, the inn is at the side, why not you stay there for awhile, I suspect it won't be long before the others come." Jijimon said and returned to his house, "But if you have any questions you can ask me."

So as Koushiro, Tentomon, Izumi and Junpei headed for the inn while Ruki and Renamon headed for the training area just outside the city. Jijimon just looked out to the distance and saw a few figures approaching with a Toy Agumon leading the way, walking to greet them, he realize that the fight on File Island is approaching soon and he needs to tell the chosen children what they will encounter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: End**


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's notes:  
-none-

* * *

_

Chapter 7: **Heart of friendship

* * *

**

Taichi, Kouji and Takato managed to find several fruits to allow Agumon to replenish his energy after his tiring fight with Shellmon, as Agumon ate; Guilmon was on guard with Takato who was getting really heavy eyed from sitting there with nothing happening. Then, just as he was about to close his eyes, Taichi and Kouji sat up and approached him.

"I suspect we need to move on now, we must see if we can find more people...right now we're clueless." Kouji said.

"I agree, maybe some friendly Digimons might help us." Taichi agreed and Takato, Agumon and Guilmon simply nodded.

"But how are we going to find any Digimon that is sane enough to actually talk to us?" Takato asked.

"Good question...guess we'll just have to fight through until we find a friendly Digimon." Kouji said before looking around and seeing the desert, "We head there."

"Guilmon, when you evolve, are you going to be as cool as Agumon?" Takato asked Guilmon who looked at Takato, confused.

"I'll bet when Guilmon evolves he will become a super Digimon!" Taichi said, "Maybe even like Greymon!"

As they discussed about how Guilmon would evolve and what it would evolve into, Kouji became their eyes, instead of joining their conversation, he was keeping tracks of which direction they are at and if there is anything noticeable along the way.

"Wait; looks like there is a village up ahead." Kouji said to instantly break up their conversation and Taichi took out his pocket telescope to look ahead and he saw that it had several straw huts.

"It's a village...I wonder who stays there?" Taichi asked and they rushed towards the village, even though as the approached it, instead of getting bigger it remained the same size, it turned out that the huts were not even at the height of their knees, instead it was inhabited by Pyocomons and it was extremely lively when they approached.

"If you want a drink you can take it from the spring, its fresh water comes from that mountain." A Pyocomon said and led them to the spring.

As Taichi opened his mouth to take in the water, the water stream stopped and he stood back before the fountain flamed up and they heard a sound from the distance away, it sounded like a cry of pain.

"I'm burning up!" they heard before they see something running towards them, at a really fast speed.

"It's Meramon!" The Pyocomons said together before panicking, "Why is he leaving the mountain? He is the protector there and would never leave!"

"Everyone head for that boat! Hurry!" Taichi shouted and the Pyocomon were bouncing up and down towards the shipwrecked boat where they were running up into the boat Taichi and Agumon ran towards the speeding Meramon.

"Agumon! Evolve now!" Taichi said and Agumon nodded before evolving to Greymon and attacking Meramon with a big breath of fire, although it did not work, he just absorbed the flames.

"Kouji! Go help them; I'll help the Pyocomon into the ship." Takato said before Kouji acknowledged and took out his D-Scanner and evolved into Wolfmon and charged at Meramon, but at that time, he absorbed too much flame to be hurt by the blades.

Every attack does not seem to be working, every time Wolfmon slashed away Meramon swiped him off and even got the power to tackle Greymon to the ground, Takato then saw the carnage happening before he took out the D-Arc and he ruffled his pocket and found a card that reads 'Evolution' he then saw the slit at the side of the D-Arc and he slashed the card and Guilmon started to glow. He then evolved into Growmon, he was about the same height as Greymon and he charged at Meramon.

"Growmon! Don't blast any fire at Meramon! It will only power him up." Takato yelled at the fight and Growmon's hands started to glow and he slashed Meramon with such impact that he caused Meramon to be blasted backwards and crashing on the ground, this caused him to stand up and start to throw fireball at Growmon who intercepted it with a fireball of his own which caused them to merge in the air and sent at Meramon which caused him to be shot to the floor and a black gear was coming out of his body although not fully. Wolfmon then saw it and leaped before Meramon and sliced the gear up before it got turned into dust and exploded and Meramon returned to his senses.

"What...where am I?" Meramon muttered before all the Pyocomon ran out of the boat and went towards Meramon.

"You were possessed by a black gear." Taichi explained, "But it's all good now."

"I apologize...but I do remember a gear flying from the sky, it increased by aggression...I think it was the cause of this." Meramon said before looking at the Pyocomons, "I am sorry to have caused you trouble."

"It's not your fault Meramon, you were possessed!" one Pyocomon said and the others agree.

"Meramon...do you know a popular place where most Digimons know of?" Kouji asked Meramon and Meramon gave it some thought before he nodded.

"A small city, called File City, most peaceful Digimons stay there and most Digimons know of that place." Meramon said.

"Taichi! The Pyocomon have prepared us a treat...a big feast!" Agumon said and handed them a basket of what looked like grains.

"This is a feast?" Takato said with a raised eyebrow before Guilmon nodded, "Well...we can't go around on an empty stomach."

Takato started eating before Taichi and Kouji followed and ended up filling their stomach with dry grains and water from the spring then Meramon walked away before looking at the Pyocomon, "I am sorry but I won't be able to protect the spring for a few days, I wish to take these children to File City."

"It's alright Meramon, a few days won't be a big deal." The Pyocomon said before Meramon walked off with Taichi and the gang, and they walked away from the Pyocomon village with the Pyocomon waving goodbye to them.

* * *

Tomoki woke up to see Piyomon and Gabumon just waking up and he saw that Yamato and Sora are still asleep.

"It was a rough day for them yesterday...maybe we should go get some food for them before they wake up." Tomoki suggested to the two Digimons who nodded.

"But in Freezeland lacks food...except for a few berries." Gabumon said before Tomoki opened the ration bag and he took out some cans of food and Gabumon lit a fire so Tomoki could start cooking.

With the strong smell of cooked meat around the cave, Sora woke up to see Tomoki placing a plate on her hands and she looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you...this is wonderful." She said before shaking Yamato awake and he looked at the food which Tomoki cooked and took his plate and thanking him.

"Sora...how's your leg?" Yamato asked her as he started eating.

"The swelling is down although it is quite sore." She said before rubbing her ankle.

"Where do we go from here?" Tomoki asked as he was the first to finish his food and looked at the both of them.

"We find a way out of this place...the weather is getting too harsh." Yamato said and he helped Sora to her feet and then they walked out of the cave where the sunlight was beating down on their eyes, "Looks like it won't snow at least...that's good news."

"We should hurry...if an evil Digimon appeared I'm not in the condition to run." Sora said before Yamato agreed and the headed off, although Sora's injured leg was slowing them down considerably.

After walking as fast as they possibly could, they saw the lake that Yamato scouted yesterday, it had extremely murky water although the temperature was not as cold as it was in the core of Freezeland, though they were not safe yet, they saw a long shadow below the water and decided not to take any risk in provoking it but as they headed past the lake, Sora's leg gave way and Yamato lost his grip on her, sending her into the icy cold water and the shadow started to move around.

"Sora!" Piyomon cried and flew over the lake but Sora did not float up, then she saw Yamato sliding down the ice towards the water and leaping into the water.

"This is not good! The temperature will freeze him!" Gabumon said before he saw Yamato pop his head out of the water with Sora in his arms, he then swam towards land where he helped her up and climbed up himself, but behind him, the visible shadow in the lake popped up and it was a long serpent Digimon, and it looked angry.

"Yamato run! It's Seadramon!" Gabumon shouted before Yamato helped Sora up and fled but Seadramon used its tail prevent their escape and Gabumon ran towards them and then immediately evolved into Garurumon who bit Seadramon on the side although he was swatted off and sent crashing into some blocks of ice, this caused several ice shards to drop on him and one big chunk landed on Garurumon's head, knocking him out.

Piyomon then flew up and shot Seadramon with a string of fire although it did not have much effect. Seadramon then used its ice breath which caused Piyomon to be encased in ice, and then it focused on Yamato and Sora who was making a run for it. Then it raised its giant tail and was aiming to grab Sora, who was at the back, before Yamato pushed her out of the way and he got wrapped around by the tail. Then Seadramon squeezed him with so much force that he was finding it difficult to breath.

"Piyomon do something! Save Yamato!" Sora pleaded to Piyomon who was desperately struggling to break off the ice, "Please...please...just...do something..." she sobbed out.

Then Piyomon saw Sora's eyes and immediately focused, this caused Sora's Digivice to glow and Piyomon evolved into the phoenix-like Birdramon. She then flew and tackled Seadramon on the head causing it to release its grip on Yamato, although he was still unconscious, this caused Sora to jump into the water and swam towards Yamato and pull him above the water. Then Birdramon flew circles around Seadramon and then she led Seadramon away from Sora and Yamato, who found their way to land, then Birdramon fired flames at Seadramon that blew up on contact, this caused Seadramon to faint into the water and sink in.

"Yamato wake up!" Sora shouted from the sides when she got Yamato up to land, but she felt that he was not breathing, then she immediately started pressing her hands on his chest and then she blew into his mouth, repeating the process she felt that Yamato was still not breathing and felt her eyes tearing up, desperate to get him up, she continued to breath into him mouth as Piyomon, Gabumon and Tomoki looked at the side helplessly.

"Sora...he's gone..." Piyomon muttered out.

"No he is not!" Sora said in denial and she started to cry before him, "He's not gone...he cannot go...not without me telling him..." At that moment, her Digivice started to glow and so did Yamato's then Yamato started coughing out water, then he opened his eyes to see a crying Sora over him with Gabumon, Piyomon and Tomoki.

"What did I miss?" He said and struggled to sit up he looked at Sora who was lost for words.

"Sora saved your life." Tomoki told him, "I think we should leave you two along for awhile." He said before leading Gabumon and Piyomon away, much to their protest.

"I thought you were gone..." she told Yamato through sobs.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Yamato told her reassuringly before, to his shock, she lunged forward and gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips, this immediately rendered him speechless but he closed his eyes and returned it, after that, no words was needed.

Tomoki, Piyomon and Gabumon eavesdropped from a snow dune and sniggered then Gabumon looked back and saw someone approaching them and got into a ready position before he saw Airdramon.

"Wait! I come to escort you to File City, there are humans gathered there." Airdramon said to Gabumon and Piyomon.

"There are humans at File City?" Tomoki asked Airdramon who lowered himself to their level.

"Yes, I ferried them there and was tasked by Jijimon to take any others I saw there as well." Airdramon explained, "They seem to be with Digimon partners as well."

"What's going on?" Yamato said as he held Sora's hand and walked up the dune.

"Airdramon said he is going to bring us to File City, there are humans there." Gabumon told them and Yamato nodded at Airdramon.

"We must hurry...if it gets too late the snow here is unforgiving, get on." Airdramon said and lowered himself, and then he flapped his wings and with more passengers, he flew them towards File City.

* * *

**Chapter 7: End**


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's notes:  
Reunions never last long...you'll see

* * *

_

Chapter 8: **Rise and fall of Angemon

* * *

**

"How many people are already at File City?" Tomoki asked Airdramon, who was getting close towards the village.

"I brought four children and two Digimons there already; I suspect more will arrive soon." Airdramon said and descended towards the town where Jijimon came out to greet them but only to see Tomoki's pocket shine and the final spirit from his home was sucked into his D-Scanner, this immediately stunned Tomoki as Yamato, Sora and Gabumon got off Airdramon's back.

"I have done all I can, I shall scout for more children before I return to the mountains." Airdramon told Jijimon who nodded and he left with Yamato, Sora, Tomoki, Gabumon and Piyomon waving goodbye to him.

"Your friends are at the inn should you want to visit them, but first...when you came a device was given to you...may I see it?" Jijimon told Yamato and Sora and they took out their Digivice and Jijimon nodded before taking out two tags and handed it to them, after explaining to them about the tags and crests he led them to the inn where they saw Koushiro and Jyou chatting and approached them.

"Yamato! Sora!" They stood up to greet them before they looked at the jelly-legged Yamato and limping Sora.

"What happened to you guys?" Jyou asked them, "Looks like you've been through hell."

"Long story." Yamato said before looking around, "Is Takeru here?"

"Yeah, he's up at the top room resting, I suggest waiting for him to wake up." Jyou told him, "Anyways...while we wait for Taichi tell us what happened."

So Yamato basically summed up the story where he met Gabumon, how he was saved by Gabumon from Hyogamon by evolving into Garurumon, although they are still puzzled on how it happened. Then Sora looked at Yamato before smiling, "Shall we tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Yamato asked, although he knew what she was talking about and his face glowed bright red, "If you want...you can tell them..."

"Tell us what?" Koushiro asked curiously before Sora spilled the beans on how she revived Yamato and Piyomon evolved into Birdramon to save them from Seadramon.

Jyou and Koushiro started laughing when they heard that, and they looked at the red faced duo and then Jyou stopped laughing, "Wait...you're serious?"

"So are you guys like...dating now?" Koushiro asked before they saw Mimi entering and joining the conversation.

"I guess you can say so..." Sora said before Yamato walked outside while hiding his face, "He's just too shy to say anything."

"Why was Yamato's face so red?" Mimi asked when she entered and sat next to Sora.

"He's just embarrassed," Sora said with a snigger, "He never really admits his true feelings, even though I know he wants to."

"Looks like you and him got really close." Mimi told Sora and tapped her on the back.

"Closer than you think..." Koushiro teased and then returned his focus to his laptop, which does not seem be draining in battery.

Yamato and Gabumon were training in corner when he saw another person there training as well, attacking a gigantic rock at the corner and instead of exchanging pleasantries they just carried on before Gabumon, running laps stopped at the start point, panting.

"Why don't you go to that person and say hi?" Gabumon told Yamato who was daydreaming by the nearby waterfall, "Yamato...are you there?"

"Yeah..." Yamato said and looked into the clouds, "Did it ever occur to you that the clouds resemble hearts?"

"I think you're losing it." Gabumon said and then grabbed his hand and dragged him away towards the inn, "You're just too tired...get some sleep."

"I guess..." Yamato muttered before heading into the inn where he went to a room and crashed on a bed, and then Gabumon headed down to the rest and looked at the group.

"He's really tired...he's been through too much." Sora said and smiled at Gabumon, "Thanks for not letting him overexert."

Sora then stood up and headed towards Yamato's room where she sat next to him where she placed a hand on his shoulder then she looked at the door with an annoyed face, "I see you there!"

Then she heard scurrying feet and then she locked the door.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Takeru asked as he came out of his room to see the fleeing people.

"Your brother is here although he is resting, you should wait for him to wake up." Mimi said and then led Takeru to the outside where they saw a light in a distance; it looked like flames that were alive.

"What is that?" Mimi asked before Jijimon walked next to them and out of the woods came Meramon, with Taichi, Takato and Kouji behind him.

"Meramon...and looks like he brought some of your friends here." Jijimon said before walking to Meramon and Taichi started introducing his new friends to the rest.

"This is Minamoto Kouji; he is the one that actually rescued us." Taichi said and pointed to Kouji, who just waved and walked off towards the waterfall where he sat down at the edge and tried to relax, "and this is Matsuda Takato and Guilmon."

After greeting each other Taichi notices some of them are missing, "Where are Yamato, Sora and Koushiro?"

"Yamato is resting and Sora is with him, Koushiro is analyzing something...a giant Digivice in Jijimon's house." Jyou said before looking at the Digimons, "Some of the Digimons managed to evolve and Koushiro is trying to find out what causes that."

Then Patamon flew and sat on Agumon's head before looking at the mountain where it started shifting and the middle started to open and then black gears start to fire out, then Jijimon looked at the mountain and then he looked at the children with panic.

"Devimon is attacking! Go and hide now!" Jijimon said before Taichi looked at him.

"No way! If we can take out enemies that came in our path before, we can handle Devimon!" Taichi said with confidence.

"You bravery is admirable, but Devimon is in a different league all together, his power of darkness even surpasses my abilities..." Jijimon said, "No hide before it is too late."

"It is already too late." Meramon said and pointed upwards where Devimon appeared with two other Digimons next to him and a large amount of black gears next to him.

"Jijimon...you have crossed me for the last time...I am going to destroy your precious File City, kill you...and the chosen children." Devimon said, and then he instructed Orgemon and Leomon to attack, which they dutifully obeyed.

Then instantly most Digimon evolved and then combated Leomon and Orgemon and Gabumon and Piyomon went off to get Yamato and Sora where they barged into the room where Yamato woke up and ran out with Gabumon, Sora and Piyomon. Then with evolution Garurumon and Birdramon were the first to approach Devimon, who swatted them off like flies, it seemed like Devimon was a step ahead of them. Then Devimon looked at the many Digimons battling Leomon and Orgemon.

"Time for me to end this..." he said and looked at Jijimon, "Bask before my power!"

Then all the black gears around him came towards him and got absorbed into him, causing him to grow considerable in size. And then he had a strange black aura around him, then he looked at Takeru and Patamon and then an evil grin grew around his face.

"So...the youngest of the children is still there...I'll make short work of you!" Devimon said before he saw Yamato riding on Garurumon's back jumping on his, while Garurumon bit Devimon, Yamato got off and stuck a wooden rod into Devimon's face but a swipe and both of them were sent falling off, while Garurumon was saved by Birdramon, Yamato was in a free fall, then Agnimon saw him falling off and kicked Orgemon in the face before using him as a stepladder, he leaped towards Yamato and placed him on the floor.

"Save Takeru!" Yamato told Agnimon before he nodded and jumped towards Devimon, but was swiped away.

"Your silly spirits will not save you...nothing can beat power of darkness!" Devimon told Agnimon before Wolfmon came and sliced him and it looked like it hurt him, "Even the spirit of light does not stand a chance!" he said with anger and grabbed Wolfmon and threw him at Agnimon and sent them both crashing into Jijimon's house.

At that moment, the others repelled Orgemon and Leomon before charging at Devimon who picked up Growmon and tossed him at Greymon sending both of them into the ground and punting Terriermon into Renamon and Ikkakumon. Then at last grabbing both Garurumon and Birdramon, he clashed both of them together, knocking them out, all the Digimons were defeated before Devimon reached for Takeru but Patamon got in the way instead and Devimon held him in his hand.

"Let him go!" Takeru shouted at Devimon whose laugh echoed through the entire island.

"You expect me to listen to you?" Devimon said with an evil smile, "Your quest to save the Digital world ends here."

Then Jijimon looked at Takeru while he sensed that his hope was starting to fade, "Hope Takeru! Hope for the will to defeat Devimon! Only you can do it!"

Then Takeru's Digivice started to glow and Devimon was stunned by it, instead he released his grip on Patamon who was glowing extremely brightly, for the first time, Devimon had fear in his eyes. Then Patamon finally evolved, into the angelic Angemon. Everyone then looked at Angemon with awe as he looked at Devimon who reached from Angemon with his gigantic hands, but with a burst of light Angemon broke out of his grip and then he took out pointed his staff at Devimon and with a ray of light, Devimon then shielded himself and the light and darkness clashed and rays of light and darkness streamed around.

"Devimon, you're evil has gone far enough..." Angemon said and raised his staff, causing the Digivice, D-Arc and D-Scanner to shine towards him and cause all Digimons to revert back and then all the light focused on his hand, "I will erase you from this world!"

"Stop! Do you think you will survive this as well?" Devimon said in desperation.

"Your powers are too strong for you to remain...my body means nothing compared to getting rid of you." Angemon said and his staff reduced to his hand before looking at Takeru, "I am sorry Takeru, I promise we will meet again."

"No! I will not allow you to destroy me!" Devimon said and released waves of darkness towards Angemon that aim to grab him like tentacles although it got repelled.

"This is it Devimon!" Angemon said and he shot a wave of light and it blasted through Devimon who was obliterated and was starting to disappear, but Angemon was starting to disappear as well.

"You fool, do you really think by killing me the world would be saved? Away from this island there are others more powerful than I am." Devimon smirked at Angemon.

"I believe the children will defeat the others and I will be there to see it as well," Angemon said and then finally disappeared into several feathers that ended up in front of Takeru and it ended up turning into an egg.

Then the mountain started to crumble and split this cause some of the children to fall onto different pieces of the rocks and then they started to drift away, most of them separated from each other, then Jijimon looked at the children drifting away with their Digimons and then he looked at Meramon.

"Their journey is just beginning...I need to rewire my home...I have important information for them." Jijimon said, "Will you help me?"

"I cannot...I promise the Pyocomons I would return to them, you have my blessings." Meramon said before walking away while Jijimon sighed to himself.

"What will it take for Digimons to join this place? Maybe I should call another human with Digimon connection to come here..." Jijimon sighed and then walked back into his house, readying himself for the report to the children, praying for their safety into the new continent.

* * *

**Chapter 8: End**


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's Note:  
I actually wanted them to move together but doing that they will be at so different power levels that the other characters will be so protected that they cannot develop.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Etemon's rocking attacks!

* * *

**

Yamato's head was ringing as he sat up and saw only Gabumon with him, he was drifting around on a small floating piece of land, he looked nearby where there are smaller floating land where there are several others on it, he then shook off the pain and stood up and Gabumon turned to face him.

"Yamato, we're in some big trouble..." Gabumon said before he saw Piyomon flying back, "Found anything?"

"No...Sora seems to be missing as well..." Piyomon said and landed next to them.

"We need to rendezvous with the others," Yamato said before turning his attention to Piyomon, "Did you see any signs of land ahead?"

"No...We're probably too far out on sea..." Piyomon said before Yamato heard a beeping from his back, reaching out for his Digivice where several red dots are showing up and then, a small hologram of Jijimon appeared and then Yamato looked at it with sceptic.

"Hello chosen children, by now you should be awake," Jijimon said, "Because of Devimon's attack, File Island is being reconstructed as I deliver this message, but do not fret, your task is to head towards Server Continent where you will find, you crest for those with Digivices, and the new spirits for those with the D-Scanners. First of all, I have a home in the Server Continent where you can meet up at, I am sending a map to your devices, and I hope that all of you are safe."

"Well, we have where we need to go, but we need to reach this Server Continent first." Yamato told Piyomon and Gabumon while the land drifts slowly, "Come on, lighten up," Yamato told Piyomon, "I'm sure Sora is fine."

"Leave me alone!" Sora shouted as she ran from several Numemon in the woods, although she did not realize it, she was the first in the new continent and immediately when she got on land, several Numemon started chasing her and she soon found herself in the woods. She ran and ran but the Numemon kept on coming in huge numbers and she was tiring quickly. As her legs could not carry her any further, she tried to find a place to hide although the Numemon soon saw her and they were throwing their poop at the tree that she had her back to. Eventually a giant fireball saved her from being pelted by poop and she eventually heaved a long sigh and saw Takato come out of the woods with Guilmon next to him.

"Takato, how'd you find me?" Sora asked him as she slid down on the tree.

"Guilmon smelt Numemon a mile away and say they were moving quickly, so I suspected they were chasing someone." Takato said and then he helped her to her feet before they started to head for the beach where it would be more logical to find someone else.

"Takato...have you seen Yamato?" she asked him and Takato shook his head as they arrived at the beach where they saw several chunks of land approaching, yet not one with a single human, "Have you seen Jijimon's message?"

"Yeah, his house is pretty near from here, but as we got close Guilmon started to snarl so we avoided it." Takato said and then he looked at Guilmon, who was playfully chasing several crabs, "He said he smelt a powerful and yet evil Digimon nearby so I'd suspect it would be safe to avoid that place for now, not until we can find more people to handle that Digimon."

Then it was as though their hopes came true, they saw Piyomon flying towards the island with another Digimon swimming nearby, then Sora went and grabbed Piyomon as she landed and hugged her, then she saw it was Garurumon and Yamato approaching and then they came out of the water and Garurumon shook itself dry before reverting back to Gabumon as Yamato approached them both.

"Sora, what happened?" Yamato asked her as he saw several scratches on her.

"Takato saved me from several Numemon, it was close..." she said before Yamato turned to Takato and Guilmon with a smile of gratitude, "Enough about that, according to Jijimon we need to find our crests right?"

"Yes, but we will not be able to do it if our Digimons are tired, Gabumon just swam quite a distance and Piyomon flew for awhile too, I suggest we make camp here." Yamato said before looking for approval from Takato who nodded.

"I agree, if your Digimons are tired and we meet with an enemy we're in trouble." Takato said, "And besides, staying here means we might actually meet more of the others."

"Alright, then we'll stay here until tomorrow and then we move out," Yamato said and then he walked into the woods, "I'm going to get some firewood, Takato go get some food and Sora get some water please."

With their task in hand, they set out and soon after they have a small fire starting and some fruits and fish to eat, when the sun set, they were sitting on the beach watching the beauty of it, but they realized that when it is dark, it is likely that they might be attacked.

Then Yamato placed his arm across Sora's shoulder and she leaned on his chest while the sun was basking at them before Takato broke the silence, "We need some on guard duty for the night, since there are three of us, and say we get at least nine hours of sleep, we each do three hours before switching?"

"I agree...so who wants the first shift?" Sora asked and she turned to Yamato who nodded in agreement, "Ok, so Yamato takes the first shift, I'll take the second and you can have the third." She said to Takato who nodded and he walked next to Guilmon, who was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as the sky turned dark.

"Well...see you in three hours." Sora said before giving Yamato a tiny hug and then lying on his lap and preparing to go to sleep, "Don't be a hero and wake me up when it is my shift."

"Anything you say." Yamato said and then he started to play his harmonica to a soothing tune, such that even Gabumon was falling asleep but Yamato then looked at him, annoyed, "We're on duty Gabumon."

"I know...the melody is so nice...listening to it just causes me to get all drowsy." Gabumon said and then he looked at the sleeping Piyomon and Sora before continued watch, yet three hours went past almost uneventfully, and then Yamato tapped on Sora's shoulder, and she drowsily woke up.

"What? It's been three hours already?" she said with a yawn and Yamato nodded before she looked at him, "Your turn, go get some sleep."

"I still can stay awake awhile longer," Yamato said before he looked at Gabumon who went to sleep almost instantly, "I guess I can keep you company."

"How sweet but no need, just go to sleep." Sora said and she playfully forced his eyes to close before Yamato finally gave in and fell asleep on her shoulder and Piyomon then looked at Sora who placed her head on the top of Yamato's head.

Just like Yamato's shift, Sora's was equally uneventful and she then walked to Takato who woke up by himself and he nodded at Sora who laid down next to Yamato and slept though within an hour into Takato's shift, a loud, ear shattering sound woke them up and then they saw a trailer approaching that looks like some travelling tour group, then all of them got startled up and then they saw the side of the trailer open and inside it was a monkey-like Digimon who held a microphone.

"Welcome to my concert boys and girls...uh girl..." Etemon said and then looked at the trio arrogantly, "You're going to have a blast."

"Don't you think it's too early for such nonsense?" Yamato said with a yawn and then Etemon's face twitched in annoyance.

"Nonsense eh kid? I'll show you!" he said before he placed his microphone near his mouth and starting singing a really screeching song and immediately Gabumon, Piyomon and Guilmon looked like they lost their motivation to fight.

"What is happening?" Yamato asked Gabumon and shook him before Gabumon shook his head.

"I do not wish to fight now..." Gabumon said dreamily before Yamato grabbed his hand and started fleeing while Takato and Sora grabbed their respective Digimon and started to run before Etemon laughed like a maniac.

"No matter where they go, I control the dark network and I will find them." Etemon said to himself before continuously laughing and then he turned to face the computer in his trailer, "Etemon has left the beach!" he declared loudly before his trailer started to move again.

After fleeing for awhile they saw a well where Yamato started to lower the bucket in to try and get some water as they have been running for at least an hour. He then heard the bucket hit a thud then he tried to fish it up but he could only find a small slab of rock, this glowed bright blue before flying into his tag and then the picked it up and look at it.

"This is...my crest?" Yamato asked before he looked at his tired teammates before sitting next to the well, resting for awhile, they know they are not safe as Etemon knows their every move.

* * *

Taichi was stuck with nothing but water around him, only with Agumon keeping him company and the bag of rations that Yamato found, and then he looked around before he saw Jyou and Ikkakumon swimming towards him and Agumon tapped his shoulder before he turned and saw Jyou.

"Spare a room for another two?" Taichi asked Jyou who looked delighted to see another person and stretched his hand to help Taichi and Agumon up onto Ikkakumon, "So...where have you been?"

"Floating around, we found land but we figured if we go and search for others it would be better than waiting around." Jyou explained, "Ruki and Renamon are on land scouting around with Kouji so we decided to search the seas first."

"Alright, Jyou we should head to land and try and find the others." Taichi told Jyou who looked at Ikkakumon who nodded in agreement.

"I've used up most of my energy already Jyou, if we don't return to land now we will be stuck in the water with me as Gomamon." Ikkakumon said before Jyou nodded and then Ikkakumon swam for land where they arrived at a desert-like place and saw Ruki, Renamon and Kouji returning.

"Found anything?" Jyou asked them as they walked towards the group.

"A Koromon village but that's all," Ruki said and then they all walked into the desert towards the small village which they were greeted by several strange looking Digimons that looked nothing like Koromon.

"Didn't you say it was a Koromon village?" Taichi asked Ruki who looked at the amount of Digimons there in awe.

"We didn't see any Pagumon before...I was sure this was a Koromon village." Ruki whispered to Taichi before Taichi looked at Agumon whose face turned strangely aggressive.

"I smell something wrong here, this place smells of Koromon...the Pagumon smell is not that strong...they probably arrived here for a few hours at the most." Agumon said softly before Taichi stood up and looked at the Pagumon.

"Out with it, what have you done with the Koromon?" Taichi asked loudly before the Pagumon looked panicky and said nothing.

"Didn't you hear him the first time? Where are the Koromon?" Agumon asked and then looked at aggressively at the Pagumon before Jyou looked at Taichi.

"What are you doing Taichi? The Pagumon are offering us some shelter." Jyou told Taichi who then walked off with Agumon whose snout was up, "Don't mind him, he is just annoyed."

As Taichi and Agumon walked around with Agumon taking point as he sniffed out where the Koromons are and then they ended up at a waterfall where beside it there was several rabbit like Digimons and Koromons stuck in cages. Along with that was a bigger cage with a human like figure that Taichi approached quietly and then tapped at the cage, and the person turned to Taichi.

"Takeru? What are you doing here?" he asked as Takeru looked at the Gazimon who was not paying any attention to him.

"The Gazimon captured me and Patamon and captured the Koromons, saying something about using the village to lure out the chosen children and capture them one by one." Takeru told Taichi before Taichi looked at Agumon and he nodded and evolved into Greymon, immediately getting the Gazimons' attention.

With one quick breath of flames, the Gazimon were sent running and Greymon helped Taichi and Takeru free the Koromon, though when the Koromons are freed, they realized that the Pagumon must have ratted out their location and they ran back to the village where a giant trailer with Etemon have shown up with Wolfmon battling him.

"Oh this is fun; the spirit of light is not proving to be a challenge at all!" Etemon taunted and then he smiled before the wires of the dark network gave in and caused all of them to fall into the sand where Renamon tried to rescue them but with nothing to grab on, they fell all the way through and landed on a pile of sand.

Then Etemon started to fill the hole and Taichi got them to stand up and ran off into the cave like area where they ran into a room with six other passageways, then Ruki looked at Taichi.

"What do we do now?" she asked and Taichi scratched his head.

"We go there!" Kouji suddenly said and he ran towards a small glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel and the others follow, until they reached the end where there was a small idol resting on an altar, "Spirit of Light..." Kouji murmured and he took out his D-Scanner and then the Spirit got sucked in and then the altar crumbled behind and revealed a wall with a strange logo resembling the sun.

Taichi then approached it and placed his hand on it, it then glowed and it separated from the wall, reducing in size, it went into his tag and sent the whole wall down, revealing the exit where they ran out and saw the place got encased in sand.

"The crest..." Taichi said and looked at Kouji, who was looking at his D-Scanner with the new spirit of light, "What do you suppose another spirit does?"

"Who know...we should move on, we need to find the others." Kouji suggested before looking at Takeru with his Tokomon, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Takeru said to Kouji before they headed off towards the unknown.

* * *

Koushiro and Mimi were stuck on the beach while Tentomon and Palmon went to grab some fruits for them, Koushiro was extremely tired as he kept watch all night for enemies while Tentomon scouted for dry land, he then took out his laptop and then he saw a new email for him from Jijimon, with the map in it, then he saw a small 'you are here' red dot.

"From the map we are not that far away from Jijimon's house, we can reach there by sundown if we set off when Tentomon and Palmon returns." Koushiro told Mimi, who groaned.

"If I have to walk another mile I think I am going into a mental breakdown!" Mimi yelled and Koushiro casted a concerned look over her.

"I know it has been tough...but just...you know...hang in there." Koushiro said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't take more of this...every day is walking, fighting, running...I just want to lead a normal life! Why does it have to come to this?" she screamed out loud and pulled her hat to cover her face with before she started to cry.

"Hey now...don't cry..." Koushiro stuttered as he tried to comfort her but he did not know what to do, he never handled a situation like this before.

She then started to use his shoulder to cry on and Koushiro did not move, he just allowed her; he was trying to understand how she felt.

"Mimi, I understand you're frustrated, but just try to hand in there, we'll get through this I promise you." Koushiro said and then Mimi looked at him and genuinely smiled before hugging him, causing Koushiro to almost explode in embarrassment.

"Thank you Koushiro, I feel better now." She said and then tried to pull herself together, "So...which direction do we go?"

"Well, we have to go into the woods and when we exit it, there should be a village, pass that and there should be a shrine, Jijimon's house is...directly below that shrine." Koushiro explained to her and she nodded, for the first time, he is seeing some joy in her.

Just then, Tentomon and Palmon returned with some fruits which they ate quickly before standing up and walking off, then Palmon looked at Mimi, "You look happier."

"I am happier." Mimi said and smiled at Palmon before something got in their way, it was a giant bee and it was flying at them at an extremely fast pace, this caused Mimi to panic before Koushiro looked at Tentomon and nodded.

Then Tentomon evolved into Kabuterimon and took off with extremely strong wind and approached the enemy.

"Kabuterimon, serving the chosen children...laughable." he taunted as Kabuterimon flew and slashed him but missed.

"Flymon, protecting Koushiro has allowed me to obtain powers beyond your imagination!" Kabuterimon said and charged up his attack within his chest and unleashed it but it missed Flymon by a hair, this caused Flymon to retaliate by firing several stingers from its tail which Kabuterimon dodge with ease but while dodging he did not see Flymon charging with a tackle that sent him to a tree and then he reverted back to Tentomon and crashed to the ground.

"Let's see how strong this human has made you." Flymon said and charged towards Mimi and Koushiro got in the way of the tackle but only to see Flymon stopping just before him, its menacing beak snapping before his eyes then he saw Palmon grabbing Flymon by the leg, before Mimi looked at both of them protecting her, she then placed a hand on Koushiro shoulder and Koushiro did not turn to face her, instead focusing on Flymon, she then whispered a small thank you for him to hear, this caused Palmon to shine and then evolve into a giant cactus-like Togemon, who then grabbed Flymon by the leg and spun him and tossed him into the sky where he regained his balance.

"Your opponent is me." Togemon said and punched her fists together.

Then Flymon charged at Togemon with his tail up but Togemon punched him with her fists sending Flymon crashing away and then Togemon sprayed Flymon with needles from around her body, this caused Flymon to be in serious pain and retreated away and Togemon returned back to Palmon.

"You were amazing!" Mimi said and hugged Palmon while Koushiro went and helped Tentomon up.

"I don't know what happened; all I knew is that I have to protect you." Palmon said and then Mimi smiled sincerely at Palmon.

"Thank you Palmon, and you too Koushiro," she said as Koushiro returned with Tentomon who looked like he took quite a hit to his shell.

"We should hurry, before he returns." Tentomon said and the others agreed, soon they were on their way to the shrine on the map, to their surprise, it was not all that old, it looked rather well maintained and dust free. Then the shrine door opened and inside there was Takuya, who came outside, obviously bored followed by Tomoki.

"Koushiro! Mimi!" he greeted as they came into view, "I was getting dead bored in there...that runt Piccolomon said that to find my beast spirit I have to train...and by train he means manual labour."

"It's just like you to moan about these things," Koushiro said and entered with Takuya who led them towards a large hotel like house, where they were assigned rooms to stay, and Koushiro met Piccolomon, a small fairy-like Digimon, holding a spear.

"You!" He shouted to Mimi and pointed the spear at her, "I can sense your sincere heart, and you have earned this." He said and then flew to a cave and picked out a slab of rock and passed it to Mimi, who took it, although she was rather confused.

"This is?" she asked before the rock shone in bright light.

"Your crest girl! Your crest of sincerity! Jijimon told me there was one that truly deserves this crest and I will know when I see her, and by god I do know!" Piccolomon said before the crest lit up and entered Mimi's tag and she showed it to Palmon in excitement, then Piccolomon looked at Koushiro and then nodded, "You, my boy...your crest will be found in the cave of knowledge, and don't worry about enemies, I cleared that cave already."

Koushiro then sat up and walked into the cave, not knowing what he would learn, but hoping it would help him understand this world more.

* * *

Lee, Terriermon and Izumi wandered the beach for several minutes before realizing how far they were off track, they saw a huge structure that resembled a pike and it stood in their way. Then Lee heaved a sigh and then he saw a Shellmon appear before Lee looked at Terriermon and nodded before charging at Shellmon and spinning before knocking it on its back, then a Digimon leaped from the woods and attacked Shellmon with lightning around him and all Shellmon needed to do was blast him with water and he shocked himself and reverted into Junpei.

"Terriermon, make it quick!" Lee said and took out a card he obtained from the card shop in File City, "Speed up fifty percent!"

Then Terriermon sped up and started spinning even quicker and rammed Shellmon with its head and sent Shellmon staggering then Lee looked at Izumi who took out her D-Scanner and then pressed the buttons for the stream to appear on her hand and then she swiped it to turn into Fairymon who flew towards Shellmon and blasted him with a gust of wind before going to drag Junpei out of the way.

"Terriermon, evolve now!" Lee said and then took out the evolution card and then swiped the card on the D-Arc before Terriermon looked at him.

"But Jen..." Terriermon said before power engulfed him and he evolved into Galgomon and rapidly shot at Shellmon and threw several punches with the gun arms causing heavy impact.

With Shellmon stunned Fairymon went in and kicked Shellmon and sent him crashing down then Lee looked at Galgomon and nodded before swiping another card, this time, his gun arms grew and then he fired shotgun slugs and knocked Shellmon out, then they ran into the woods, with Fairymon dragging Junpei along.

Then as Junpei regain his senses, he saw Lee and Izumi looking over him, and then he sat up and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"Shellmon shocked you with your own electricity." Izumi said and then placed her hands on hips and shook her head, "You are too reckless in your approach."

"I don't understand, I trained in woods for a few hours and I can handle every Digimon that got in my way." Junpei said.

"You have to know that being a Digimon will drain your energy sufficiently, turning into Digimon for a prolonged time will cause you to lose focus and weaken your attacks." Lee said sternly at Junpei, while they got on their way with Lee taking the lead.

"So...where the heck are we now?" Junpei asked Lee who took out a hand drawn map from his pocket and showed it to him.

"We're at this beach," Lee explained, "We're heading towards here, which is around a two day trek if we only stop to sleep."

Keeping the map, Lee led the way out of the forest and into a brightly lit desert where he took out his sunglasses and put it on while he looked at Izumi, who looked tired and was sweating like crazy, "Terriermon, go open your ears on Izumi's head to shelter her." Lee ordered and soon, Terriermon jumped off his head and onto Izumi's and opened his ears and shielded her from the sun.

"Aw, thank you Lee," she said flirtatiously before going up to him and held him by the arm while Junpei was sulking behind, "You're so generous and kind."

"I think the heat is getting to you." Lee said and looked up at Terriermon, "See anything from up there?"

"Oasis," Terriermon said and pointed at a direction, "it has a shadow...probably real."

"Alright, sun is directly above us, we rest there." Lee said before Izumi nodded in agreement, causing Terriermon to shake up and down.

"Wait a second! We need to keep on moving if we are to reach our destination as quickly as possible!" Junpei argued to Lee before Lee looked at him sternly.

"If we walk on with the sun directly above us we are going to burn up, dehydrate and we all die." Lee shot at him directly before continue walking towards the oasis where the Lee walked through the deep vegetation and found the spring surrounded by rocks, "We rest here until the sun drops...get some sleep."

As the trio rested up, they did not know that their every move was followed, every word they said intercepted and every moment recorded, but still they were aware that danger is approaching and it won't be long before they are attacked again.

* * *

**Chapter 9: end**


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon: All Stars

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
-none-

* * *

_

Chapter 10: **Think before you act!

* * *

**

Yamato climbed out of the well and showed Takato and Sora his crest and Takato raised an eyebrow and poked it.

"Doesn't look like much." Takato said and Yamato kept the tag in his shirt.

"Jijimon says this is the secret of further evolution," Yamato said and looked at Gabumon, "feeling anything different?"

"Nope," Gabumon said and shook his head, "though it is a nice accessory."

Pulling out the Digivice, Yamato looked at the map and then their location, "We're pretty near, if we go now we can make it by sundown."

As they walked through the dense forest towards the shrine, Yamato kept looking at his crest, trying to make it work even to the point of shaking it and pointing it at Gabumon, hoping that it would light up like the Digivice.

"Sora, when are you getting your crest?" Piyomon asked her as she sped up to fly next to her, "I want to see what I would look like if I evolved further."

"Me too," Sora said before looking at Piyomon and smiled, "I'll bet you'll look great."

"We're here." Takato said and he walked towards the door and pushed it open, "I wonder if anyone's home?"

"What are you kids doing here?!" came a tiny squeak from the inside and it caused the trio and their Digimons to jump backwards, "Oh...more of you, well don't just sit there come on in."

Getting off their butts and into the shrine they saw Mimi and Palmon sitting by a cave and went towards her, "Mimi, you look concerned, what is it?" Sora asked her as she sat next to them and Yamato stared into the cave.

"Koushiro has been in there for over six hours, finding his crest, I wonder if he is alright." She said and then Sora looked at Yamato and he nodded.

"I'll go in and get him," Yamato said and walked towards the cave before Piccolomon placed the spear in front of him, "What's the big idea?!" Yamato startled before Piccolomon looked at him with his tiny black eyes.

"The kid is in there to learn, no butting in!" he said and then Yamato backed off and looked at Piccolomon, pissed, but understanding, "Now that we got that straight, we need to attack Etemon before he attacks us, he monitors the dark network and this is the only place where he cannot see."

"And he might comb this area himself..." Yamato muttered and Piccolomon pointed his spear at Yamato.

"That's right! If he does that we are screwed...really badly, but we still have some time, we need to wait for the others to arrive before we can make a move." Piccolomon said and twirled his spear and looked at the cave, "I hope that kid is fine too, but we must not butt into his training."

"I understand; if you don't mind we would like to rest awhile, Etemon ambushed us but we managed to escape." Takato said and looked at Guilmon, who looked really tired and was lazing around.

"Take any room of your choice," Piccolomon said uninterestedly and looked at Yamato who walked off with Sora and Piyomon while Gabumon followed them in a rush, "if these kids are to beat Etemon they need to go through some serious training."

"Don't you think that maybe the bond with their Digimons is more important that physical training?" Mimi asked Piccolomon who looked at her with a confused look, "I mean...there is suppose to be some mystic link between us and our Digimons that helped us overcome so much until now."

Then without a word Piccolomon flew towards the main gate when the crest he was holding started glowing and Mimi followed him up, opening the door, they saw it was Taichi and Takeru at the front and immediately, the crest shot out of Piccolomon's hand and went into Takeru's tag and Piccolomon looked at Takeru, surprised.

"The crest of hope has found the rightful owner...this could make it more interesting..." Piccolomon said and invited them in and opened the doors and Takeru finally saw his brother in the Digital World.

As the brothers chat up on what had happened until now while Taichi looked around, "Who are we missing?"

"Lee, Izumi, Junpei, Koushiro and Sora are still not here..." Jyou said as he looked around, while doing a headcount.

"Sora is in her room," Yamato said, "and Koushiro is in that cave finding his crest."

Just when he said that, Koushiro came out, he looked mentally dazed and ragged but his tag held his crest and Mimi went to him and started shaking him.

"What happened?"

"Amazing...this world is amazing..." Koushiro muttered before looking at the group, "When everybody is down at dinner tonight, I will share what I have learnt..."

* * *

"Alright, now we are in the Digital world, everyone knows that, but reality is we are actually in the internet, linking us to the world and we are really data actually in this world, what happened to our physical body though is still a mystery but I am sure I will be able to figure it out somehow, but for now, we are simply data in a computer." Koushiro said to everyone's astonishment.

"But it doesn't really explain much, I mean even if we are data can you do something like...infinite health cheat code or something?" Taichi asked before Koushiro cut him off immediately.

"We are not in a computer game; it is more of a virtual world where none of us have any control of except our own body." Koushiro explained and everyone had a serious silent moment.

While they ate, the ground shook violently, causing them to drop their bowls and stand up from their seats, all wondering what is happening, until Etemon's truck crashed through the door. The side opened to reveal Etemon with his guitar and microphone in hand as he looked at the children.

"Etemon has arrived!" Etemon said and jumped off, "Man this place is smart...no detection from my dark network...looks like I'll need to do some rewiring."

"Run by the back now! It will lead you to the desert where you should be safe for awhile, I'll hold him off." Piccolomon said to them before Taichi looked at him seriously.

"No! I'm staying with you!" Taichi said and reached for his Digivice before Yamato grabbed his hand and dragged him out, "Yamato? What are you doing? Let me go!"

"We leave now! There is no way we will win if we take him on now." Yamato told Taichi and dragged him into the cave where they ran on and on while being chased by Etemon's minions.

The cave was too small to evolve so their best bet was to escape first before trying to fight, and the Gazimon were catching up to them before Guilmon tripped over a groove in the floor which caused them to roll and, surprisingly go through a wall. Then they kept quiet as the Gazimon ran past them and then they sat down while Koushiro took out his laptop.

"From my analysis, we are at a pyramid; I'll project the hologram now." Koushiro said before a pyramid appeared out of the air and they all looked at it, "Right now we are at the bottom, according to the info there is a holding cell at the bottom, and it leads to the exit."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Taichi said and quickly walked out but Yamato stopped him.

"Think before you move," Yamato said to Taichi before Taichi wriggled his hand free, "If we move without thinking we could get into more dangers than we already have, you think Piccolomon fended off Etemon only for us to make silly mistakes?"

"I can encrypt the code so that this platform we are on takes us down to just outside the holding cell," Koushiro said and then before they knew it the platform starting moving and going down for a few minutes and they felt the thing stopped and exited from the wall.

"Right, there should be an electric fence there." Koushiro said and true enough, they walked and saw fence that is crackling, "A blind spot without electricity is directly at the left."

Before he knew it, Taichi walked through it without thinking and then he poked his head back, "What are you waiting for, let's go already" then the rest entered with Yamato scowling.

"Think before you act Taichi, what if you were at the wrong part? You could have fried yourself." Yamato shouted at him, "This is your problem, you never think before you act, not even for awhile."

"What is your problem Yamato? We got through didn't we?" Taichi yelled back before Sora got in the way of both of them.

"Taichi, Yamato is right, you need to start thinking before you act, or else you will put us all in danger." Sora told Taichi strictly.

"I don't believe you! What I did just got us through the spot without wasting any time!" Taichi told Sora before he stormed off into the room and the rest followed before Yamato and Sora entered last.

Then in the middle of the room laid a Digimon who looked like a machine, Taichi then approached it and then it started to speak.

"I am Nanomon, please help me..." he said, although he sounded like he is short-circuiting, "I was defeated by Etemon and enslaved here, I put myself together and have been hoping for someone to come and help me out."

"Wait, why should we trust you?" Takato said before prodding the pyramid case that encased him.

"Because I fought Etemon before and I want to defeat him as much as you." Nanomon said, trying t win their trust.

"I don't think it is a good idea, it may be a trap." Kouji said before Takuya butted in.

"Oh come on, he wants to beat Etemon, we want to beat Etemon, it's a win-win if we let him go." Takuya said to Taichi's agreement.

"Finally someone agrees!" Taichi said and looked at Nanomon, "So how do we let you go?"

"Wait Taichi, consider it first!" Yamato told him as Sora was examining the crest on the table, it glowed pink and entered her tag.

"I found my crest!" Sora said and Takeru went to look at it.

"Wow, it looks nice!" Takeru said as he tried to distance himself from the argument.

"Look Taichi, all I am saying is how do you know he is not working for Etemon and is just trying to get us?" Yamato said and looked at Kouji who nodded.

"Whatever," Taichi said and then he walked to Nanomon, "How do I release you?"

"Push the yellow button at the far end," Nanomon said and Taichi did so willingly and the pyramid holding Nanomon opened and Nanomon hopped out, "Now, for those with crests, may I see them...I uh...may have some ideas how they work."

Then Taichi took out his crest and showed it to Nanomon who looked at it and nodded before he walked to Yamato who showed him his, then Nanomon hobbled off and then jumped on the console where he imputed several codes, this caused the room to start shaking and everyone started to run out into same area with the electric fence, then Yamato looked at Nanomon.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted before Nanomon looked at them with a twisted smile.

"That room was too dangerous to be kept," then he pointed his hands at the group and the tip of his fingers open and they fired what look like mini bombs at them which smoked out when the hit each other, then when the smoked cleared Yamato, Gabumon, Sora and Piyomon were gone and so was Nanomon.

"Oh crap, what just happened?" Taichi said while coughing before Takeru looked around.

"My brother is gone! So is Sora!" he shouted before Koushiro took out his laptop.

"Not good, by my readings, Etemon will be here soon and there is no door on the electric fence, Nanomon must have taken Yamato and Sora through it and left us here." Koushiro said, "I think he blasted the room as the only visible exit is there."

"Can't you do something?" Takato asked before Koushiro punched in more keys and the floor below them turned transparent and the all slid out and were thrown like they gone through a garbage chute.

"Damn it! I have to go back and save them, it is my fault that they are stuck there!" Taichi said and looked at Koushiro, "can you give me an entrance?"

"We're outside; I can't access the mainframe from here." Koushiro said before Taichi started touching walls hoping to find an entrance.

"Calm yourself, we need to go; I am sure Etemon found the exit and is on his way." Kouji told Taichi with a hand on his shoulder but Taichi swiped it off.

"I'm not leaving them, I got Yamato and Sora into this and I will get them out!" Taichi said and Kouji punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and then Kouji and Takuya carried him off while the others ran off.

* * *

Sora regained consciousness and saw that she was strapped on a table with Yamato next to her; Piyomon is strapped to the wall while Gabumon is caged up on the floor. She then saw Nanomon at a gigantic console and was pushing buttons.

"You! I thought you're on our side!" Sora shouted before Nanomon looked at her and jumped on the desk, "You said you want to defeat Etemon, we want to defeat him to!"

"I know...which is why I am using your crest, tags and Digivices to power myself up, rendering me unstoppable." Nanomon said and looked at the two crests.

"Friendship and love...emotions that I can never understand..." Nanomon said, "You are the biggest threat as research says that friendship and love can overcome anything...this poses a problem..."

"What are talking about?" Yamato asked as he opened his eyes.

"I intend to take out Etemon and control his dark network, then I destroy the chosen children...and I will be able to take over the Digital World." Nanomon said as Yamato and Sora struggled, "You will not break free, now cooperate with me and take out Etemon for me and I might spare your life."

"You seriously think we will actually help you?" Yamato said.

"Ah...defiance...another attribute that I don't understand..." Nanomon said, "No matter, no matter...I have prepared a little something, this copies an exact duplicate of you, and they will serve me. Now...go to sleep while I get ready."

With a push of a button, the room is filled with green smoke, causing them to lose consciousness again.

* * *

"It's my fault they are captured! I should have done something! Why did you stop me?" Taichi looked at Kouji who was leaning on the tree near the area they set up camp.

"Could you have done anything if you remained there?" Kouji asked him sternly and Taichi immediately went silent, "The way I see it you are too hot headed to give any instructions, so shut up and sit down!"

"I found out where we can enter the pyramid, apparently there is a door that leads straight to the fence, but there does not seem to be an entrance on the fence..." Koushiro said and kept his laptop before turning to Taichi, "I know you feel bad but there is nothing you could have done, running is the only option at that time."

"But...it's my fault that Sora and Yamato got captured...Yamato was right, I should have checked it out first..." Taichi said, "Sora was right too...I always think I am the right party..."

"Guys...I have a plan on how to rescue them," Jyou said and took out a stick and drew his plan in the sands, to agreement of the group and then everyone went to sleep to prepare for the next day when they will try to rescue their friends.

Taichi stayed up though, he was sitting by the campfire and looking at the stars with Agumon next to him, and then Tomoki went to him and sat next to him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Taichi asked him.

"If I learnt anything from my time with Yamato and Sora is that they can overcome anything, and I am sure they don't blame you for what happened." He told Taichi who heaved a sigh, "Look, I am sure they didn't expect that to happen too."

"I know..." Taichi said before finally smiling and tapping Tomoki on the head, "Thanks kid...I feel better now...go to sleep."

As Tomoki went to bed, Taichi continued looking up into the stars and then he muttered to himself, "Don't worry Yamato, Sora...I'll save both of you..."

* * *

**Chapter 10: end**


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon: All Stars

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Go watch episode 21 of Digimon Adventure after you read this =]

* * *

_

Chapter 11: **Siege on Etemon-fortress

* * *

**

"Etemon does not know that Yamato and Sora are captured, so he probably won't know we are going to return to that place." Koushiro told the others in the morning when they are all awake, "My guess is that he is out looking for us and putting minimal resistance at the base, so if we can get a few of us to barrage the front of the base, we can get a team to sneak in from the back and rescue Yamato and Sora before he knew what hit him."

"Alright, let's decide on the rescue team then." Kouji said and looked at the entire group, looking for volunteers, "Anyone?"

Then Taichi raised his hand although his head still hung low before raising it and gave them a smile of confidence, "This time I won't mess up."

"Good to see you get your act together." Kouji said and turned to Koushiro, "You should go with him...there may be areas that need your access."

"So it will be me, and Koushiro...anyone else?" Taichi asked the rest before Ruki stood up.

"I'll go." She said and Taichi nodded at her.

"Alright the rescue team is formed, and we go in an hour." Taichi said to the rest, "And don't worry, I won't leave the place without Sora and Yamato."

Yamato struggled to get up and tried to move his legs before remembering that he was held down to the ice cold table, he then saw that Gabumon is on the floor and was trying to escape by burning the cage but to no avail.

"I see you are awake, now I ask you again, will you cooperate?" Nanomon asked Yamato as he hopped to the table and came face to face with him.

"No." Yamato said simply before Nanomon jumped off and walked towards another strange looking contraption.

"No matter, turn your attention here," Nanomon said and wrapped his hand around the machine, "This will clone you and you little girlfriend and they will work for me!"

"Didn't you say the crests were of friendship and love? I doubt your clones will be able to feel that." Yamato said with a smirk, "Quite a major oversight don't you think?"

"Ah...you run your mouth without even knowing what my machine does, years of being trapped inside that cell that Etemon made me think if it is possible to clone a Digimon, giving it every trait it originally had, save for free will of course..." Nanomon said and he hopped back to his console, "It came to me so quickly that I had to delete some of the ideas that I had previously to save it."

"What makes you think that Gabumon or Piyomon will even work for you?" Yamato said defiantly and Nanomon looked at Gabumon who was so tired that he collapsed.

"A Digimon is even easier to control...remember Devimon's black gears? I created it, Etemon's dark network? I programmed it." Nanomon boasted to Yamato and then started typing on the huge console again, "When the machine readies in an hour, you will witness my brilliance."

"Alright...ready?" Kouji asked the group staying behind a gigantic sand dune before they gave him the thumbs up and he got up and walked towards the trailer with the Gazimon guarding it.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" they asked Kouji as he stopped.

"I'm here to give myself up." He said and put his hands behind his head, "I now see I cannot face up to the all mighty Etemon."

"You darn right you can't, wait here while I get Etemon back from the woods." He said before Kouji looked at them and smiled smugly.

"That won't be necessary," he said and then he pulled his hands from behind his head to reveal his D-Scanner, "NOW!"

From the back of the sand dune, Ikkakumon started blasting his horns at the base and Kouji turned into Wolfmon to prevent anyone from contacting Etemon, then as that was going on and the Gazimon released several Monochromon who were being ridden by Gazimons and whipped to do their bidding but Ikkakumon's Harpoon Vulcan attack kept them at bay while Taichi, Koushiro and Ruki moved to the side of the pyramid with Koushiro busy typing away, trying to find an entrance.

"Here, we enter from here." Koushiro said and point to the wall where Taichi simply walked in and Agumon followed, then they entered as well only to simply come to face with the wall of electricity and Taichi approached it unfazed before Ruki grabbed his arm.

"Wait, remember to think before you act." She said to him with every bit of seriousness in her eyes and Taichi looked at her and gave a confident smile.

"Don't worry; we're just data in this world, besides what is the worst that could happen?" Taichi said confidently and was about to put his hand on the fence when Koushiro suddenly spoke.

"No! It's true that we are data in this world but it's your physical body that has been converted to data, in other words, should you touch that fence and it kills you, you are permanently dead." Koushiro said and Taichi suddenly hesitated and pulled his hand back and looked at Koushiro, worried and anxious.

"You're kidding...right?" Taichi stuttered to find words.

"I'm afraid not, you touch that and it kills you, you get fried." Koushiro said and Tentomon looked at the concerned face of Koushiro.

"So...where is the area I should go by?" Taichi asked Koushiro with a gulp, "There has to be at least a blind spot."

"I cannot guarantee it, but it looks like there is some interference in that area." Koushiro said and pointed to one of the area of the fence, though it was buzzing loudly.

"Well...I'll go in then." Taichi said before closing his eyes shut, thinking of nothing more than rescuing his friends, and walked towards the fence, as he did so, his crest shone orange and he walked through before Agumon followed then when they saw it was alright, Ruki, Renamon, Koushiro and Tentomon followed and inside there was a small path that led to a huge room, there he saw Yamato and Sora struggling before Taichi ran to Nanomon, "guess who?"

"What are you doing here? Nobody is supposed to find this room!" he said, almost worried before Taichi looked at Nanomon with a smirk, "I just found it, Agumon! Get him!"

As Agumon evolved to Greymon to battle Nanomon, Koushiro and Ruki went to free Yamato and a still unconscious Sora, then as Yamato landed on the floor, he grabbed his Digivice and crest from the table and went to the cage holding Gabumon, releasing his partner, he then helped him out as Gabumon smiled at Yamato and within seconds, Garurumon joined the battle against Nanomon.

"You came back," Yamato told Taichi as he ran next to him.

"Hey, I never abandon a friend." Taichi said, "Let's get him buddy!"

"With pleasure...buddy." Yamato said before his crest glowed and Garurumon started shining white and Nanomon looked on in disbelief.

"This is not possible!" he exclaimed as Garurumon evolved into his perfect level, Were Garurumon.

"He...evolved again?" Koushiro said in astonishment as Were Garurumon attacked Nanomon with his sharp claws and Nanomon got away with only several scratches at the top of his head and Yamato looked at his Digivice, which have turned blue and is shaking violently.

Were Garurumon then bounced off the wall before Nanomon looked at the floor and decided to plug bomb it, causing the bricks to fall off leaving a huge hole below and revealed huge black cables crossing each other below as Renamon, who was holding on to Sora jumped out of the way and Taichi looked at Koushiro and Ruki.

"Run, we can handle it here." He shouted at them before Yamato agreed and they ran out from the way they came in and then Were Garurumon started dominating the fight he grabbed Nanomon and slammed him on the wall before Nanomon raised his hand.

"Wait! I give up!" he said to Yamato and Taichi, now he was just simply begging for forgiveness, "Have mercy."

Then with a blast, the console was destroyed and Etemon walked in, looking extremely pissed, he then looked at Nanomon and his face started to twitch.

"YOU! Didn't the room collapse destroy you?" he said before looking at Taichi and Yamato, "and did you really think your little plan was going to keep me from finding you?"

"This ends here Etemon; I'm going to finish you right now!" Were Garurumon said and his claws extended and he charged at Etemon who dodged the attack, albeit barely though.

"On the contrary my friend, this is going to hurt you more than it is going to hurt me." Etemon said and tossed a black ball at Were Garurumon but it was intercepted by a huge fireball from Greymon.

Then Were Garurumon tackled Etemon into the hole that Nanomon created, and grabbed Greymon's tail which he lowered for him, in the midst of this, Etemon grabbed Nanomon by the arm which forced Nanomon to grab the edge of the hole and Taichi looked down on both of them.

"Looks like the good guys win this round." Taichi said and Were Garurumon appeared behind him and slashed the ground with his claws, causing the floor to give way, sending Etemon and Nanomon into the cable pile and Were Garurumon grabbed them and ran off with Greymon following behind, then as they escaped from the front, they saw that the others have been successful in their attack and they were standing at the front waiting for them before a conscious Sora ran and hugged Taichi, thanking him in the mean time before she let him go and she went to Yamato and hugged him so tightly that he could not breath.

"Alright, alright." Yamato said to Sora who was tearing up as well as smiling, and then Were Garurumon at the back shone up and turned small, really small, in his place was Tsunomon and Yamato looked at Tsunomon with a raised eyebrow, "What just happened?"

"I think that evolving into Were Garurumon took out too much energy, probably so much that I must turn back into this." Tsunomon said and Yamato laughed and picked up Tsunomon.

"You did good back there." He told Tsunomon and Tsunomon smiled happily.

"Your friendship gave me that power, it was really all you." Tsunomon said before Yamato cut him off.

"Don't be so modest." Yamato said and rubbed Tsunomon in the head.

Their celebration did not last long however as the ground started to rumble and they ran off from the pyramid which started to sink and the cables from around the area popped out from the sand and started to curl up into a ball, causing it to rise from the sky and it looked like a giant cloud of darkness, then from the top of it, Etemon's upper body rose out of it and started to laugh like a maniac.

"You really think that throwing me into the dark network will destroy me? I control the dark network!" he said and then gathered a black energy ball and threw it at them which Wolfmon cuts off and Etemon gave a smile of evil.

"This time it's our turn." Taichi said and he took his crest off his neck and looked at Greymon, "Let's go!"

Then he and Greymon started to approach Etemon who tossed a dark ball at them, purposely missing them in the hit to see if he retreats, then Taichi held up his crest which was now shinning brighter than ever, he then looked at Greymon, "Don't give up! Never!"

Then Greymon also glowed as Taichi's Digivice turned orange and his crest was glowing as well before Greymon evolved into the bigger, menacing Metal Greymon which caught Etemon by surprise and he started flinging dark balls at him but was simply dispersed off by Metal Greymon's arm.

"This is not possible!" Etemon shouted in disbelief before Metal Greymon's chest plate opened and fired two organic missiles at Etemon and it caused the dark network to blow up and caused a vortex rift that begun to suck Taichi and Metal Greymon in before Yamato looked on and jumped off the top and ran towards them.

"Where are you going?" Sora shouted at him.

"He saved me just now; I am doing the same thing!" Yamato said and sprinted towards them where Metal Greymon dug his claw into the floor to avoid Taichi from being sucked in and he stuck his tail into the ground to prevent himself from getting sucked in, but before Yamato could reach them, Metal Greymon lost his balance and him and Taichi got sucked in, leaving Yamato there looking at the air in disbelief.

* * *

**Chapter 11: End**


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon: All stars

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
_ Normal 0 false false false EN-SG X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _.com/digimon-adventure-01/digimon-adventure-01-episode-21/_  
_here is where you can watch episode 21 before reading on

* * *

_

Chapter 12: **Crumble

* * *

**

"Taichi, how long has it been since we've been gone?" Agumon asked as they returned from Tokyo, leaving Taichi's sister, Hikari looking on, but Taichi was silent, "I know you still can't accept leaving your family but what's done is done, we need to save this world, then we can go back and see your family again."

"I know...do you suppose the group is alright?" Taichi asked Agumon who simply followed behind him.

"I'm sure they are, they have each other to rely on...I'm sure they are ok." Agumon told Taichi when they approached a small down where they saw Takeru and Patamon wandering around.

"Takeru!" Taichi shouted as he ran and approach him and Patamon who saw him and ran towards him to greet him, "Where are the others?"

"Well, after you defeated Etemon we went on trying to find you, I think it has been two weeks at least. Then we were attacked by several Digimons and were separated, and I was left with my brother, so we arrived here and we met Pico Devimon, and he told my brother that he saw Sora and Mimi somewhere and said he wants to go look for them." Takeru explained before looked at him, shocked.

"Then he left you here?" he asked Takeru who shook his head.

"I told him I want to go with him but he said it would be too dangerous so he told me to wait here and he will come back in a day or two, but he hasn't returned and it has already been a week." Takeru said and looked at Taichi, "Will you help me find him?"

"Alright, where did he go?" Taichi asked and Takeru pointed the lake.

"He took a swan boat," Takeru said before Pico Devimon appeared from a bush and looked at Taichi and Agumon.

"Hello, whose the new guest Takeru?" he asked as Agumon snarled aggressively at him, "Ease up! I'm on your side!"

"Prove it," Agumon told Pico Devimon before looking at Taichi who seem to share his suspicion.

"I told that Yamato kid where some of his friends are." Pico Devimon said innocently before Taichi snorted.

"Or maybe you used that to get Yamato away from his brother; you probably led Yamato to a trap as well." Taichi told Pico Devimon who started sweating and backing off, "What do you have to say to that?"

"But we are friends aren't we Takeru? I even brought you stuff to play with!" Pico Devimon said with sounds of desperation in his voice.

"You are a bad liar Pico Devimon, come on Patamon, we're leaving." Takeru said and nodded at Taichi before they turned their backs on Pico Devimon and walked off.

"I won't let you leave!" Pico Devimon said and shot a huge syringe at them and they heard a shout behind from the bushes.

"Look out!"

They turned as saw the syringe and avoided it just in time before Patamon shot a burst of air at Pico Devimon, causing him to flee.

"He's all talk, come on, let's go look for you brother." Taichi told Takeru and they left before wanting to confirm something, "You heard that right? It wasn't just me?"

"Heard what?" Takeru asked him before Taichi shook his head and looked back.

"It's nothing, come on..." Taichi told Takeru as they left, hoping to meet up with the others as soon as possible.

* * *

Yamato and Ruki were led to a palace when they heard that one of their friends was there before Ruki looked at Yamato, who has been quiet ever since they heard about the news.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him as they approached the massive castle.

"I...it's nothing." Yamato said and then they walked towards the drawbridge and Yamato shouted, "Lower the bridge, we come to see our friend!"

Then, almost instantly the bridge dropped and landed on front of their foot and they walked in only to be greeted by several frog-looking Digimons who eyeballed them for a good five minutes before speaking.

"What business do you have with our princess?" one of them asked them as they moved around frantically.

"We suspect she is one of our friends." Yamato said before the Gekomon started looking at each other, "Let us in now."

The Gekomon then started to play some strange music from the horn on their neck and almost instantly they heard another tune from a distance and the Gekomon at the front nodded at them and they all entered before the draw bridge was pulled up behind them, then Yamato and Ruki were led to a grand room where they saw the back of Mimi and Palmon, both dressed like princesses.

"Mimi, is there anyone else with you?" Yamato asked before Mimi turned, her face looks flushed and she has an arrogant look on her face.

"No one is here but me, why do you ask?" She said tapping her feet impatiently.

"Well...what are you still staying here for? Don't you want to go look for the others?" Ruki asked as Mimi shook her head.

"I like it here, there is clean water to bathe in, and hot food to eat and they treat me like royalty." Mimi said and twirled around before a Gekomon came in.

"Princess, your massage is ready and after that can you please sing for us?" he asked as Mimi suddenly snapped at him.

"I will sing when I want to!" she yelled and walked out with the Gekomon, leaving Yamato and Ruki with Palmon.

"What's got into her?" Yamato asked Palmon who shrugged and sat on the bed.

"She's been like this ever since we got here," Palmon said, "Truth be told, I am worried for her...she never acts like this before."

Ruki then looked at Yamato's face which was totally confused, "Mimi is just being a girl, there are things that girls need and she's been sleeping on dirt for the past two months so a bed, nice water and food is something that she longed for."

"Still...I cannot help but not trust the Gekomon," Renamon said as she got up from the corner, "I'm going to snoop around."

"Be careful." Ruki said and Renamon nodded before jumping off.

"We need to convince Mimi to get out of this place and go with us to find the others...though it seems impossible for her to leave this place and go trekking again." Yamato told Ruki who sat on Mimi's bed and looked at him.

"You look worried, is there something in particular you are wondering about?" she asked him as he walked to the chair and sat facing the mirror.

"It's just...I left my brother at an island and I am starting to wonder if he is alright." Yamato said and Ruki crossed her legs and lay on the bed.

"I'm sure you did it in the best of interest," Ruki said before several Gekomon came back with Renamon in their arms catching their attention and Mimi appeared behind them.

"What do you think you're doing? Sending this spy to check on me?" she asked them as they got up, "You don't trust me is that it?"

"Now just wait a minute Mimi, you are jumping to conclusions!" Yamato told her before she snapped at him.

"Don't use that tone with me!" she then looked at the Gekomon, "take them to the dungeon!"

"Mimi, they are your friends!" Palmon told Mimi before Mimi aggressively looked at her as well.

"Lock this one up too!" she said and then they were hurdled off by the Gekomon and led to the basement where they saw they were not the only one in the dungeon and they were tossed in the cell with Izumi sitting in a corner.

"Thank god you're here; I've been stuck here for days..." Izumi told them before she realized they were tossed in, "...and you guys are stuck here with me now."

"What are you doing here? Mimi said she didn't see anyone when she came here." Yamato asked her and Izumi sighed.

"She doesn't know I'm here, the Gekomon threw me into the cell when they said _I can't sing_," Izumi said and looked at Ruki who sat down next to her.

"The Gekomon seem to have a fascination with singing...and maybe they heard Mimi singing somewhere and got her to come here..." Ruki pondered before Renamon looked at the entire group in the cell.

"I overheard several Gekomon in their conversation; they said that according to one of their legends, a wonderful singing voice will awaken their leader, Tonosama Gekomon" Renamon said and the rest looked at her, "It seems that their leader is asleep because he lost a karaoke contest and only a melody like Mimi's can get him up."

"Well, we can only hope that if their leader gets awaken, he would let us go." Izumi said and then went to pout in a corner before Yamato looked outside.

"It's getting dark, go get some sleep..." he said before sitting at the corner and closing his eyes.

While Mimi slept she was wondering if she was doing the right thing by tossing her friends in the dungeon and promising the Gekomon to sing even though she knows that after she does, they probably don't want her in the palace anymore. Then as she slept she felt a comforting hand touch hers and she opened her eyes slightly, thinking she was dreaming as the outline of the figure was Sora, she did not say a word.

"Mimi, you should uphold your promise, if you promise the Gekomon you will sing you should sing."

Then she opened her eyes fully and clutched onto her blanket before she summoned the Gekomon who came in immediately and she muttered instructions to it before it left and headed to the dungeon.

"The princess has asked for your attendance in her song," he said as he woke up the rest and they got up to look at the Gekomon as he opened the door and led them off towards a huge stage where Mimi was standing, no longer in the princess attire.

As she placed the microphone at her mouth, the Gekomon got wide eyed with anticipation and when she started singing, it was like an angel was heard throughout the entire arena and the Gekomon started cheering before from behind the stage the red monstrous figure moved and then it stood up before turning to face the crowd, Tonosama Gekomon was awakened.

"I was having such a wonderful nap...why was I awakened?" Tonosama Gekomon roared and the Gekomon and Otamamon started to panic and run around before Yamato and Gabumon ran towards the stage.

"Yamato, we have to take out the leader!" Gabumon told Yamato who agreed and then Gabumon evolved into Garurumon, then into Were Garurumon before he ran towards Tonosama Gekomon and delivered sharp kick to his head causing him to fall on his back.

"How dare you put your paws on me!" he roared at Were Garurumon and made his approach.

"Ruki, get the Gekomon and Otamamon out, I'm going to help Were Garurumon." Yamato told Ruki who nodded and Yamato ran past Kyuubimon and the Gekomon before jumping next to Were Garurumon who then saw Tonosama Gekomon jump at them with a powerful leap, which he then used his hands to grab him at the belly, although the immense weight is causing him to dig into the ground and Yamato looked at Were Garurumon, who was straining, "Don't give up!"

Then Were Garurumon pushed Tonosama Gekomon to the wall and then Were Garurumon jumped on him and then, with is Kaiser Nail attack, he slashed him on the face causing him to fall over and nearly destroying the whole palace in the process and leaving a huge hole, then Were Garurumon picked up Yamato and Izumi before Mimi, Palmon and Ruki got on Kyuubimon and fled the area to avoid being squashed.

"I'm going to miss that place," Mimi sighed before she looked at the rest, "I'm sorry I treated you guys that way..."

"What made you change your mind?" Ruki asked Mimi who was clasping onto her.

"A voice...sounded like Sora, but I didn't actually see her." Mimi said before she turned to Yamato, whose face turned into concern, "I'm sure we'll meet up with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." He said and they moved on, on their way to find the others.

* * *

"Koushiro where are we?" Tentomon asked him as they walked towards a sand filled terrain although despite the hot sun, the weather is strangely cooling, "I think we need to find a place to stay for awhile."

"Over there! There is a sign...it reads..._For your heart's desires...visit Vademon's pocket for all your needs_...maybe he met one of our friends." Koushiro said and then they followed the signs where it led to a sinkhole-like place, inside they saw an alien-like Digimon, Vademon.

"Oh...welcome! What can I do for you little man?" he asked Koushiro.

"I was wondering if you saw anyone like me around here, I am looking for my friend." Koushiro said and Tentomon whispered to him.

"Koushiro, Vademon is known for trading things and usually the one who trades with him ends up the loser of it, be careful."

"Friends of yours eh? I have a couple of them...why not I show you my inventory?" Vademon said and led Koushiro down towards the hole and Koushiro followed along with Tentomon. Inside there was a pocket universe that fascinated Koushiro and Vademon gave him a small orb, "This is my newest item, it holds your friend's curiosity...their emotion..."

"What?" Koushiro asked and then Vademon pointed his gun at Koushiro.

"Now it is your turn, I already have buyers for your hearts, and it is perfect," then he fired the ray gun at Koushiro and from his body, out came a pink orb and Koushiro lost all sense of his surrounding and Tentomon suddenly turned back into a Pabumon and Vademon tossed them into the swirling abyss.

With Koushiro swirling around, he saw Kouji, Tomoki and Lee floating around next to him although he did not pay any attention to it, instead he just float past them without any interaction instead he felt like he lost the will to learn, instead he was babbling things that usually don't matter.

"Koushiro...what are you doing?" Pabumon asked him as Koushiro floated past him.

"Nothing...I don't want to do anything..." Koushiro mumbled and then he floated next to Kouji and bumping into him and their heads barely turned to face each other before going back into their trance.

"Koushiro snap out of it..." Pabumon told Koushiro as he tried to swim to near his face although Koushiro just didn't respond.

Outside, Vademon was looking at Pico Devimon in the face as he held up a picture of several crest and tags.

"Lord Vamdemon is looking for several of these...do you happen to have any?" Pico Devimon asked Vademon as Vademon examined the picture and then shook his head.

"I don't deal in junk...however if you want a heart, I would be happy to show you inside..." Vademon said to Pico Devimon, who was losing his cool.

"Listen buddy! I want these crests and tags and if you have it you better give it to me." Pico Devimon told Vademon and Vademon pointed is ray gun at Pico Devimon causing him to scamper away.

"Listen...I don't deal in filth...so if you would scatter off before I blast you into crumbs." Vademon said and Pico Devimon fled the area as to not get shot by Vademon, "Alright...return if you want a heart."

Koushiro started to question his location, he was wondering where was he, who are these people around, why is he floating around instead of being on the floor, all these things made Pabumon evolve into Motimon and before long, Motimon knows what he needs to do, to get his strength back, Koushiro needs to be curious, with that, intelligence. He started to pelt Koushiro with questions, questions that made him want to answer as they were just so compelling to him.

"I...want to know..." Koushiro mumbled before he used his arms to swirl past Tentomon, who evolved in the midst of Koushiro's curiosity and was using his wings to keep up with Koushiro who ended up getting out of the pocket universe and into what looked like a storage room and Koushiro wandered around the room before finally setting his eyes on a purple orb the size of a fist and it went into his chest like a magical ball, then Koushiro regained all form of curiosity, his conscious returned to him and he blinked a few times before swiping his tag, crest and Digivice off the shelf and grabbing the belongings of his teammates and then he ran back to the pocket universe to return his friends to their normal state.

"Wake up guys!" Koushiro told them as he placed their respective orbs into them and then he looked at the entrance where Vademon have appeared and was outraged at their escape.

"Impossible!" Vademon shouted as he pointed his gun at the rest before Tomoki took out his D-Scanner and evolved into Chakkumon who then pelted Vademon with ice although Vademon simply moved around, using the gravity to his advantage and then he shot Chakkumon and sent him flying into Kouji. With that Koushiro took out his Digivice and held on to his crest before looking at Tentomon and then he evolved to Kabuterimon and started to fly around Vademon and blasting lightning everywhere.

"You really thing you can beat me in my own dimension?" Vademon asked Koushiro who frowned.

"I have endless curiosity...and that...will be your undoing." Koushiro said before his crest started to glow and his Digivice started shaking madly, then Kabuterimon changed, he came out bigger and certainly looking more powerful, evolving to Altur Kabuterimon, Vademon then looked like he is having target practice by shooting something so big, but it doesn't look like it was bugging Altur Kabuterimon, instead there seem to be a rocket on the back of him and he dashed towards Vademon and rammed him with his horn and there was a huge bang that tossed all of them out of the pocket dimension and onto the ground above.

Vademon was no more and Altur Kabuterimon has reverted to Motimon due to the excessive waste of energy and Kouji and Tomoki went to Koushiro who was scratching his head.

"Looks like he did not know where the others are...perhaps we should move on?" Kouji asked them before all of them nodded in agreement and walked off to look for the others.

* * *

Takuya wandered the woods with Lee with Junpei following behind trying to keep up with them.

"So, since we are in a new continent, how are we supposed to meet up with the others?" Takuya asked Lee who was looking around for a good vantage point to scout around.

"We look for the clearest point that is visible from almost everywhere...but this current place looks too flat and the mountains look very extremely dangerous," Lee said before Junpei interrupted them.

"Maybe we should stay where we are, you know, so they might find us?" Junpei said, "Since Digimons seem to have an acute sense of smell, maybe they might find us."

"You're probably right, but this place is big, it will be a miracle if anyone is near." Takuya said and Lee nodded.

"Why don't we stay where we are for a few days and if nobody shows up, we move to another location until someone finds us?" Lee suggested and the rest agreed and then they leaned on a tree each and stood still as if they expect something to happen instantly.

"This is boring...you guys want to play a game?" Junpei asked and Lee shook his head.

"We've been walking for hours, we should take a break and rest, don't play around." Lee said and shut his eyes and Takuya then sat down and started munching on an apple he got from a tree.

"Someone is coming..." Terriermon said and out of the forest, they saw Jyou and Gomamon flying out and a Digimon that looks like an egg with legs running after them screaming.

"Pay my bill!" he yelled at Jyou and Gomamon who then hid behind Takuya, who turned into Agnimon and warded off the oncoming Digimon.

"Look, Digitamamon, I didn't know you use this type of currency here!" Jyou said and Digitamamon twitched and shot out something dark from hole at the top of his head and was trying to engulf Agnimon who jumped out of the way and onto a tree.

"Hiding won't do you any good." He told and knocked him off the tree and onto the floor, "Now, time for you to die!"

He said and shot the darkness out of his shell again before the D-Scanner started to glow and from a tree, the spirit burst out and into the D-Scanner and then he started to glow, turning more beast-like and sprouting wings from his back, turning into Vritramon, using the beast spirit of fire. Vritramon then held his hands up and started spamming flames at Digitamamon who was hurling back in pain and Vritramon grabbed him by the hole on the shell and flew up before driving him down while being flamed up, this knocked Digitamamon out cold and Vritramon reverted to Takuya who sat down in exhaustion.

"Oh...that hurt..." Takuya said and he moved his hand and there was an awkward cracking sound and he leaned back on the tree.

"Jyou, did you see anyone on the way?" Lee asked him and Jyou was trying very hard to catch his breath.

"No, I was running for my life...they only accept dollar here!" he said and the rest sat down and Gomamon pressed his ears on the floor and heard some footsteps coming their way and he readied himself before seeing Kyuubimon appearing and dropping those on her back off before reverting back to Renamon.

"I honestly didn't think waiting here would work." Junpei said with a shrug and Takuya nodded.

Then Taichi, Takeru, Kouji, Koushiro and Tomoki came from the other side of the woods and looked at them before they went to greet Taichi, who most of them thought died when he went through the vortex with Etemon.

"So, we're all here!" Izumi said enthusiastically before Yamato looked around and spoke.

"No, Sora is still missing...so is Takato." Yamato said and he looked at Gabumon who heard some rustling in the leaves and ran off, with Yamato following suit and saw Sora with Piyomon and Guilmon with Takato lying on the floor and Yamato looked at Takato then turned to Sora, "What happened to him?"

"He was like this when I found him, apparently he is struck by some illness though it doesn't look serious...he is just tired." Sora told Yamato who saw the rest appearing from the group before seeing Sora running off and Yamato gave chase along with Taichi.

"Wait! What is your deal Sora?" Taichi yelled and Sora stopped dead on her tracks and Taichi went to her, "Why are you avoiding us...I know it was you that warned me and Takeru about the Pico Devimon back attack."

"I...I saw Pico Devimon when we were separated, he told me that the only reason my crest could never light up is because of its trait, all of our crest have different traits...Taichi: courage, Yamato: friendship, Mimi: sincerity, Jyou: reliability, Takeru: hope, Koushiro: intelligence and for me...love...he told me my crest can never light up because I don't have love in me..." Sora said, sobbing, "He told me how I never liked my mother for stopping me playing soccer and I cannot love another individual..."

"That's not true!" Taichi said, "I'm sure you have plenty of love in you!"

"Don't you get it? The reason my crest don't light up is BECAUSE I have no love!" Sora yelled at Taichi and then she titled her head down and started to cry.

"Now...you know...don't cry...please?" Taichi stuttered and then he looked at Yamato, "say something!"

"If she wants to cry, you should let her..." Yamato said and then he walked to Sora and placed her hand on her shoulder and then she turned and cry on his shoulder. It lasted a good five minutes before she started choking and she looked at Yamato with her bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you Yamato..." she said before pulling off him and then she looked at the rest, who was observing in concern.

"Look, didn't you say you and Yamato had something on? Doesn't that show your love?" Mimi whispered to her and she gave a tiny smile although the crest still did not light up, "Isn't Pico Devimon on the enemy's side? That means he is lying to you right?"

"I guess..." Sora said softly before something like a carriage was seen floating around and dropping a casket to the ground, causing it to shake violently. Then the casket open and out came someone that looked like a vampire, he looked more human than Digimon although the Digimons immediately recognized him as Vamdemon. He then approached them and licked his lips.

"The Chosen Children...it's an honour to finally meet you..." he said and then he scanned all the children and smiled, "Allow me introduce myself, I am Vamdemon."

"And we're about to kick your butt!" Taichi said and then Agumon turned into Greymon and charged at Vamdemon but with a palm, Vamdemon stopped the larger Greymon and then with a swipe, Greymon flew back. Then the other Digimons evolved and went towards Vamdemon and they too were brushed away like flies.

Seeing Sora was unguarded, Pico Devimon shot a syringe at her only for Piyomon to get in the way and take the shot for her, this caused her to fall into the lap of Sora and she held onto Piyomon preventing her from crashing to the ground before Garurumon shot Pico Devimon and caused him flying off. Then Piyomon struggled to get out of Sora's grip.

"I have to help!" Piyomon struggled to escape.

"No, you're hurt!" Sora said and pulled Piyomon back but Piyomon continued to struggle, "if you go now you might die!"

Then finally Sora's crest shone, Piyomon then turned into Birdramon and then she grew an enormous size and stood up to look at Vamdemon as the towering Garudamon she then picked up placed Sora on the ground, "Sora, your love...I felt it! It is more powerful than ever!"

"Curse you!" Vamdemon said and threw a blood coloured whip at them before Garudamon deflected it and then her wings glowed and she shot Vamdemon with flames from her wings that blinded him.

"He is distracted, we should flee." Yamato told Garudamon who nodded and she picked everyone in her massive hands and flown off, leaving Vamdemon cursing on the ground.

As Garudamon carried them off, Sora then sat down on Garudamon's hands, realizing that she does have love in her and Yamato walked to her and placed an arm over her shoulder which she place a hand on before Takeru appeared next to them and Yamato placed a hand on his head and smiled, knowing that they all grew a little more through this encounter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: end**


End file.
